He'll Never Tell
by ShinaVirtue
Summary: A little innocent contest is harmless right? How wrong they were. Confession leads to passion. Soon InuYasha and Kagome find their love being put to the test by ones who don't approve of this new bond between human and half demon.
1. How Much Can a Hanyou Drink?

**Title: He'll Never Tell**

**Summary: A little innocent contest is harmless right? Oh,how wrong they were. Confession leads to passion... Soon InuYasha and Kagome find their love being put to the test by enemies who don't approve of this new bond between a human and a halfdemon.  
**

**Disclaimer: (Pulls out a spy-kit and walks up to a large metal door) Alright guys listen up (start using small laser to pick the lock) I heard from a friend who knows a guy who knows a guy who knows Rumiko Takahashi who _really _owns InuYasha that he's in here. That's right _the_ InuYasha is in this room right here! Once I get it open, I'll get back to you... (drops laser and burns hand) Kuso! Shimatta! Jigoku ni otousu! Anata no abazureon'na (continues cursing laser in Japanese)**

**The old version of "He'll Never Tell," is now known as "Loves True End".**

**Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1:

How Much Can a Hanyou Drink?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, then I'll make a bet with you," stated a proud Kagome to InuYasha, "I bet I could drink more that you, without keeling over."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "You sure you want to do that? I am half-demon after all."

She nodded. They were, in fact, in the middle of a very pointless argument over who was tougher, who could live with out whom, etc. Of course they both knew the answer. It was simple: InuYasha was tougher, and could handle much more sake than her. But as for who could live without who? The answer: each was hopeless without the other.

"All right," he grinned broadly. He loved a challenge. "If I win, you have to one thing for me. And it has to be whatever I want."

"Well that's usually how it goes," she mumbled

"What-?"

"And if I win," Kagome said a little louder, "You have to kiss Miroku."

He winced at the idea, but agreed nonetheless, knowing he would win.

Kaede wasn't at the village at the present time, so that meant a bit of sin wasn't to be lectured. And Miroku was also present, along with Sango, was hoping for a bit of sin 24/7. He glanced temptingly over at his fiancé's backside.

Sango herself thought this was a bit extreme of Kagome. It was obvious who would win this contest. InuYasha could handle his liquor. But Kagome, in their last situation involving sake broke in to song, and then repeatedly "sat" the poor hanyou. Sango felt a bit guilty for the whole "sit"-uation (a/n: get it? "sit"-uation. Haha, I'm so funny.) It was because of her he had suffered Kagome's terrible wrath. She had unknowingly grasped onto him and whispered that she would like to go "party", as she had put it.

"Okay, Sango," said Kagome, "You pour me my sake and Miroku-"

"Will pour me mine," InuYasha finished for her.

Sango and Miroku obeyed, and it was pretty easy at first. Kagome didn't really care for the rice wine, but she really didn't mind the taste enough to give up. The truth was she wasn't really thinking about what the outcome could be. She was just smart in that way.

InuYasha however knew exactly what the outcome would be. (At least that's what he thought.) He was hanyou. It was a well known fact that sake had no effect on demons. However, half-demons were another story.

What none of them knew was Sango was pouring herself a few drinks in between. There were times when Miroku would glance at her from the corner of his eye, but he didn't really think much of it. That is, until she started to sway a bit. Her cheeks grew rosy. Everything was a joke to her.

"Sango maybe you better slow down," Miroku suggested, "After all, you aren't even in this competition."

She laughed again. "Oh, Miroku," she swooned in an oddly high pitched voice, "It's (hic) fine."

Kagome was in a similar state. She was actually a bit ahead of Sango.

She danced wildly around the small hut in a way that was sort of her own modern thing, mixed with a bit of a tribal dance. Her head was banging, with hair flying all around her. Her feet were barely hitting the ground as she constantly jumped and spun in circles around InuYasha.

"Thank you!" she screamed waving to no one, her voice cracking slightly, "I love you all! Thank you, thank you!"

InuYasha wasn't sure who she was talking to, but he couldn't help but notice, with her being so close, how much curvier her figure was than he remembered.

Kagome screamed one last time before dropping exhaustedly to her hanyou's side. Her face was red from the jumping and running. Her neck glistened and shimmered with sweat. Her breath was quick and heavy. She was everything she had been in his most secret fantasies. The only difference was, she hadn't been dancing then.

"InuYasha," she whispered leaning her head over onto his shoulder, "I think you-..."

She broke off.

His whole body stiffened to her touch as if in shock. Her unfinished words were repeating in his mind over and over again.

"What?" he asked his heart pounding.

"I think you won."

His eyes widened in disbelief. She had said he won. She had given into their little contest, and now she would have to do whatever he wanted.

"So," she whispered in his ear.

They were close now. A bit too close. He could smell the sake off her. He could feel the warmth of her breath against his face.

"What do want me to do?"

Now, it may have just been the sake going to his head, but what he truly wanted from her was-...

No... He'll never tell...


	2. The Four Corners of Confession

**A/N: Okay, the reason I edited this chapter was truly I just didn't like it. It was too dirty for me, and if you guys no what Shina means it means "Good and full of virtue" and I chose that name for myself for a reason. Also I wanted InuYasha too seem gentler. I've been watching some episodes lately and he just seemed a bit too agressive in this chapter. Plus I don't believe in sex before marrige, but it was important for the storyline, you'll find out why later.**

**Lots of Love!**

**-Shina

* * *

**

**Title:He'll Never Tell**

**Summary: A little innocent contest is harmless right? Oh,how wrong they were. Confession leads to passion... Soon InuYasha and Kagome find their love being put to the test by enemies who don't approve of this new bond between a human and a halfdemon.**

**Disclaimer: Okay guys, I finally got the door open! (Points to large hole in wall that looks slightly burned and singed) Hey I had to use a few explosives but hey, at least it's open! But look there's this really creepy hallway and my flashlight's out of batteries, (hits small hello-kitty flashlight agaist hand. It blinks then goes out) So I'll be back once I've got some batteries. (Turns around and walks off)... (pauses and realizes forgetfullness) Oh Yeah! and by the way I don't own InuYasha.**

**The old version of "He'll Never Tell," is now posted as "Love's True End"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_She was everything she had been in his most secret fantasies. The only difference was... she hadn't been dancing then... _

* * *

Chapter 2: 

The Four Corners of Confession.

* * *

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked after a long pause. 

He turned to her. His mouth was hanging open with quick breaths constantly escaping it. He could not deny it. He wanted her... badly.

"What do you want me to do?" she repeated.

"Kiss her!" Miroku called from beside Sango. Apparently, Sango had convinced him to have a couple of drinks too. They were now swaying side by side, looking absolutely ridiculous.

He turned away from the drunken monk and demon-slayer, and back to Kagome.

"What?" she whispered. If it had not been for her obvious scent, he would have thought her to be completely sober.

"Close your eyes," he whispered back.

Kagome was suddenly petrified. Would he kiss her? She had only kissed once in her whole life, and of course, who other than InuYasha. Her first kiss had only been to save him from completely transforming into a full-demon, but she could not deny the fact that they- or at least she, had been longing for it. Ever since then they had become, not noticeably closer, but closer nonetheless.

InuYasha had decided when he agreed to the challenge what he would ask Kagome to do, and now was the time to ask it.

She didn't move. She just continued to stare into the glowing golden orbs he called his eyes. If she did close her eyes... what would happen?

"Close your eyes," he said again in the gentlest voice she had heard yet. Instantly, she obeyed

His heart was pounding in his ears. His mouth, even though it was now closed, was dry. His hands shook wildly. He had dreamed of this for months. Ever since their first kiss, he had been searching for a chance to feel her lips again. Just the thought gave him chills.

Now, as he looked at her, he could see her closed eyes and hear her quiet breathing like they were the only two things in the world. Well, there still remained the factor of her lips, which were slightly puckered.

Miroku leaned over to Sango, "He-... He's gonna' kiss her!"

"That's right," Sango nodded grinning to her, "So pay up"

The monk rolled his eyes and slapped two silver coins into her waiting hand.

Kagome prayed, harder than ever before, that his sensitive ears would not hear her heart hammering in her chest. She was frozen now, hoping to feel his lips for a second time.

InuYasha smiled to himself. So she did want to kiss him after all.

He leaned forward as slowly as he could, wanting this to last as long as he could make it. He was now just seconds from her lips. And without any worries, thanks to a heavy amount of sake, he kissed her.

It didn't last long. He pulled back and waited, watching her expression carefully, for approval.

She remained like a statue, frozen in shock. Her dark brown eyes staring back into his golden ones, searching them for a hint to what he could be thinking.

He raised his eyebrows in a sort of questioning way. She could only guess what it meant, and nodded. Again, he smiled and met her lips, but this time, with confidence.

InuYasha lingered much longer this time, slowly massaging her lips with his, and touching her face softly with his fingertips. She could feel the hot blush creeping up her once cool cheeks. This was the most intimate kiss she had experienced by far. But what truly surprised her was how much more intimate it became. He ran his tongue over the line her lips created, seeking entrance, and was eagerly accepted.

Now this was the most intimate kiss she had experienced.

But the moment had to be ruined by the whoops and cheers of approval from the forgotten monk.

Kagome pulled back instantly, avoiding the hurt look she was sure was in his eyes. What had just happened, she realized, was her first actual make-out session. The blush that covered her cheeks rose to a deeper crimson, as she continued to avoid his eyes.

He kept watching her for some sign of why she had pulled away. Had she not wanted to go that far? Did he misread the signs? Had he done something wrong?

"I knew it!" Miroku exclaimed pointing a finger over to InuYasha, "You do like her!"

He gave the monk a cold glare, but said nothing.

"See, see!" he continued to point, "Admit it! You like her!"

"As soon as you admit you like Sango," he snapped.

Miroku smiled darkly, "I already have."

"Well-..." InuYasha was finding it impossible to come up with a response.

Kagome reached over for the sake bottle again, and jerked her head back with the drink. Had that really just happened? His taste still lingered in her mouth.

"Why don't we (hic) help him?" Sango suggested.

"Help who?" Miroku slurred.

"Inu-(hic)-Yasha."

"How do you plan to do that?" the hanyou asked cracking a skeptical smile.

Sango laughed, though no one else could see the humor in this. She continued to sway watching the odd looks on what looked like, to her, three hanyou faces. She took the sake bottle from Kagome and gulped down a fair amount not even bothering to use a cup.

"Now," she giggled a little, tossing the now empty bottle aside, "I'll start."

Miroku and InuYasha looked at each other and shrugged. But when InuYasha looked to Kagome, she made sure she was staring directly at Sango.

The demon-slayer continued, "I'll make a (hic) confession, but then the rest of you have to confess something too, got it?"

The other three nodded, excited to hear what she could possibly have to confess.

"I..." she paused and glanced around at all of them, then cleared her throat, "I used to be in love with..."

The excitement was rising. They were all on their knees surrounding Sango. Who could she have been in love with? Kagome wondered if her friend meant someone in their little group. The problem was, if she did, there was only one other male in the group and she didn't like the idea of that.

"With who?" Miroku nearly yelled, his voice cracking, "With who?!"

"InuYasha," she said acting suddenly very casual.

Miroku's mouth dropped to the floor while InuYasha toppled over laughing.

Kagome however, was a different story. Her lips tightened up into a very disapproving pucker. The kind a grandmother gave her grandchild when he disobeyed. Her fists tightened at her sides. Her teeth clenched.

"You... You... You..." Her voice was barely escaping.

InuYasha stopped his wild laughing, and Miroku closed his mouth.

"You..." she continued to whisper.

InuYasha was actually finding enjoyable to see how upset she was getting. The way she was acting could only mean two things. One, Kagome had noticed Sango had finished the last of the sake, or two, she was in love with him, and he was seriously hoping for the second one.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Kagome screamed and shot forward tackling the demon-slayer.

"Yeah!" Miroku cheered and clapped as the two continued to wrestle on the floor of the small hut.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled trying to push her friend off of her, "Kagome listen to me!"

"I thought we were friends! How could you do this to me?"

Now InuYasha wasn't sure, but he thought he detected the scent of salt which meant...

'Tears…. She's crying... She's actually crying!' he thought.

"Kagome! You-have-to-listen!" Sango screamed as she continued trying to wrestle her off.

"Take her top off!" Miroku called.

Sango finally managed to pin Kagome down, but the miko continued to try to escape her grasp.

"KAGOME!"

Sango decided the only thing left to do was to knock some sense into this girl, and gave her a good slap across the face. It was the kind of slap she gave Miroku when he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

She froze. The little miko didn't move.

"Okay," Kagome whispered gasping for breath, "Okay I'm calm."

"Good," Sango nodded. She leaned down, now completely on top of her friend, she whispered, "I didn't really ever love InuYasha, I'm just trying to get him to confess his feelings for you."

Kagome blushed. The way she had acted and Sango had just been trying to help her!

She squinted, feeling as if she had been cut down to size, "Sorry..."

"It's okay," the demon-slayer smiled, "He really does love you, and you obviously feel the same."

"Sorry," Kagome said again.

"I said it was okay."

Even though the conversation was in whispers, InuYasha could detect every word.

"Uh... Sango?"

"Y-(hic)- yes?" she asked swaying.

"Would you mind getting off of me?"

"Oh!"

She jumped up off of Kagome, but as she came to her feet, she tumbled off balance. She laughed as she landed on her bum. She laughed so hard and so loudly, it was frightening.

"And for a moment, I could have sworn she was sober," Kagome thought aloud.

As Sango finally caught her breath, she turned to a very disappointed looking monk.

Why did they have to makeup?

"Your turn," she smiled.

"Why me?! Why not InuYasha or Kagome?" he asked waving his cursed hand from himself to his two friends.

"Oh, shut-(hic)-up and talk."

They all paused for a moment. They knew there was something wrong with that sentence, but what was it?

Miroku sighed. Why he was about to confess this, he didn't know, and he would probably regret it in the morning. But Sango had confessed her secret, and if she could do it he could. He was definitely more man than she was... At least he hoped he was.

"I-I've been lying to you guys," he began.

"What," InuYasha rolled his eyes, "If you're gonna say you don't have spiritual powers, we already know that."

"No!" Miroku nearly yelled, "I-it's not that..."

"Then what is it?" They all asked at once.

"I-I..."

"You what?" Sango whispered in a dangerously low voice.

The monk mumbled something under his breath and they all, even InuYasha, had to lean in to hear.

"What? What did you say?" Kagome asked. She turned to InuYasha, "What did he say?"

He was surprised she was talking to him. "To tell you the truth, I couldn't hear him."

Miroku muttered something again, and Kagome could only pick up a few words. They were: "I" and "Never".

InuYasha could definitely hear it this time. He paused for a moment, and gave Miroku a cold and suspicious glare.

"You're kidding right?" he said in a very serious tone.

The monk shook his head.

InuYasha smiled widely. His smile turned to a small chuckle, and the chuckle turned to roaring laughter as he fell backwards clutching his stomach.

"Hey InuYasha, it's not that funny," Miroku pouted.

The hanyou wiped a tear from his eye, "Yes it is! Yes it is!"

"What?" Kagome smiled, having one of those moments where you see someone laughing so hard, you just can't help but to laugh a bit yourself. "What is it InuYasha?"

But he held up a finger that told her: "Hold on. I'll tell you in a minute."

Sango was dying of laughter also. She turned to Kagome, pointed to Miroku and slapped her knee. This whole thing made the miko very uncomfortable. They were all laughing, and she didn't know why!

"What did he say?" she asked Sango.

Sango took a deep breath, but as she began to answer she burst into laughter again.

"What?!" Kagome asked again getting very upset.

"I-don't-know!" Sango said with her laughter increasing at every word.

Kagome could feel the tears stinging her eyes. One part of her was wondering why on earth she was crying, while the other just didn't care. It was the whole idea of not being included in the fun, (plus a good amount of liquor in her system), that upset her.

She quickly cupped her face in her hands and began to sob.

InuYasha stopped laughing almost instantly and ran over to put a comforting arm around Kagome.

"Kagome, there's nothing to cry about," he said gently, pressing her head against his strong chest, then began to softly stroke her hair. His expression switched over as quickly as he'd come to comfort her, "Miroku you jerk!"

"What did I do?" the monk asked defensively, having to nearly yell over the laughter of the demon-slayer.

"Tell her what you said!"

"NO!" he shrieked in an oddly high pitched voice.

Kagome continued to sob, but just barely. The fact that InuYasha was protecting her so was just enough to make her smile through her tears as she hid her face in his chest. His sleeves created a small red room around her head. The sound of his heartbeat... She could sleep to it.

"Now!" he growled.

"I'm a-..."

Kagome looked up and out of her small red room, "What? Speak up."

Miroku mumbled something once again.

"Spit it out!" InuYasha ordered in an almost threatening voice.

"I'M A VIRGIN!" The monk screamed.

Sango stopped her laughter, and gave the monk a serious stare, "Really?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow in a confused way, "If you didn't know, then why were you laughing?"

She simply shrugged.

Kagome giggled a little, then couldn't hold it in anymore. She clutched her own stomach in heaving laughter. She just couldn't stop laughing.

"You?!" she screeched, "The one always asking women to bear his children and acting so confident?! You?! No wonder you were so desperate all the time!"

Now Sango and InuYasha joined her in her laughter. They all patted each other on the back and wiped tears from their own eyes.

"Okay guys," Miroku pouted, "That's enough."

They ignored him and continued in their wild laughing.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled.

But nothing happened.

Then it clicked. The monk flashed a happy smile at this idea.

"Your turn Kagome," Miroku smiled one of his famous not-so-innocent smiles.

The laughing stopped instantly at the sound of his voice, and no one said a word.

"Well, go on," Miroku teased.

"Come on Kagome. Don't tell me you have nothing to confess," InuYasha grinned.

She shrugged, "Yeah, but... I can't think-"

She was interrupted by a small giggle from Sango as the demon-slayer crawled up to her in a very catlike way. She whispered something in her ear, then crawled back to her original seat.

"No!" the miko shrieked in a whisper as she blushed wildly.

"Yes," Sango mouthed back grinning devilishly.

Kagome sighed and shrugged, "InuYasha," she began.

His eyes widened at the sound of his name. Oh the gods, she was going to confess something to him!

"Do you remember that time you ran into my room... naked? You know, when Sota tried to give you a bath?"

'Oh no,' he thought, 'Why is she saying this? Is she still mad?'

He blushed but nodded, "Y-yeah..." his voice cracked slightly. He cleared his throat, "Wh-why?"

Kagome suddenly let out a giggle that sounded very much like the ones Sango had been tossing out lately.

She crawled up to him and placed a hand on his chest. She could feel his heart racing under the fire-red horai.

She leaned forward to whisper where his ear would be if he were human, "I thought you were hot..."

The room fell silent once again. The miko half-expected the hanyou to break into laughter again, but he didn't. Instead a hot blush covered his cheeks. Since when was he the shy one?

"You-you did?" he asked quietly, the floor suddenly becoming fascinating, "Really?"

She blushed and nodded. She could only guess that the confidence she'd had, which was suddenly gone, was thanks to the sake.

So he did care about her opinion. Though, him being his arrogant self, of course it had to be about him. But she didn't care. Now they had all made their confessions. That is, all but one… the one confession that this little game centered around.

InuYasha's.

"It's your turn," Kagome said butterflies filling her stomach.

"Yeah it's time you told Kagome how you really feel about her,"Miroku said, his voice becoming very serious.

"Not with you here!" he spat angrily.

Miroku shrunk down like a little puppy. InuYasha must have been serious this time.

"Leave us alone," he said suddenly very quietly.

"Oh, I get it," Miroku wiggled his eyebrows to give a sign of what he was thinking, "You want to be alone," he winked, "Alright, alright. Sango?"

Sango snored loudly from her curled position in the corner.

The monk rolled his eyes, and picked her up bridal-style, carrying her out of the room.

InuYasha gulped. He had agreed to this... sort of. That is if you count nodding to a drunken demon-slayer an agreement. But it was, in fact, his turn, and he knew what he was going to say. He turned to Kagome who, to his surprise, was trembling wildly. He moved forward, took her hand into his, and looked straight into her eyes.

"Kagome," he said feeling his heart hammering against his ribs, and Kagome's hands shaking in his. Or maybe he was the one shaking. It could have been both of them. "I have some feelings... for you. I care so much about you... You're-..." he switched over to a much softer tone as he placed a gentle hand on her cheek, "You're my whole world..."

"InuYasha..." Her voice could barely escape her.

"Kagome, I'd die for you..."

She could feel the tears of joy stinging her eyes, and this time she knew it wasn't the sake making her cry.

"I-I... I'm not very good at this stuff," he laughed, but just barely.

Kagome wiped her eyes with her free hand, "You're perfect so far," she smiled.

"Kagome?"

"InuYasha..."

"Kagome, I love you."

She couldn't hold back anymore. The wonderful sobbing overcame her in a mixture of laughter and tears.

"I love you too," she whispered throwing her arms around his neck. She sighed, "I've waited so long to hear you say that."

By this point the hanyou was very confused. If she was so happy, why was she crying?

"Kagome, if you aren't upset, then please don't cry." He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I hate it when you cry."

Kagome smiled and tried her best to stop the tears. Even though they were only tears of happiness, she knew they bothered him.

"InuYasha-..." Kagome whispered with an unfinished thought and a blank mind.

How could she think straight with him looking at her like that? It was in just the right way to bring certain thoughts to mind.

He smirked to himself and gently met her lips. She pulled him closer, never wanting to let go. He nipped at her bottom lip, being as gentle as possible. To him, it was just another perfect moment Kagome had made in his life. He pulled her closer as they slowly fell backward with Kagome first and InuYasha following, being careful not to crush her delicate form beneath him.

Then he realized what was happening, what they were about to do, and he wasn't so sure anymore. He wasn't sure if it was right.

He pulled back and looked directly at her, "Kagome?"

She laughed as if she'd expected this.

He sat up to bring the reality back to their drunken minds."Kagome," he said again, and very seriously.

"Don't say it," she smiled pressing a finger to his lips.

He took hold of her hand which covered his mouth and kissed it, "Say what?"

She sat up with an all-knowing smile plastered on her face."You're going to say that I'm drunk, and that we should stop because you don't want to take advantage of me, right?"

His mouth curled into an adoring smile, "So, what? You can read minds now?"

She shrugged, "I'm a woman."

He laughed softly before meeting her lips again.

His hands trailed down her hips with a passionate kiss connecting them. His fingers traveled to the bottom seam of her shirt.

She pulled back, and teased him by not allowing him to recapture her lips, "Don't rip it. We wouldn't want my mama to know would we?" She added a pressing her body closer for effect.

He laughed and pulled the shirt over her head, kissing down her neck. For a while her mind was completely blank. What was she getting herself into?

He eased in to recapture her lips without any sensible thought. She walked her fingers up his chest and pulled off the outer red kimono.

"Women really can read minds," he whispered nipping at her ear.

She was afraid now. It suddenly occurred to her what was happening. She knew that if she asked, InuYasha to wait he would, but she didn't want to wait, knowing that if they did, InuYasha would be reluctant and she didn't want that. So she would let him continue knowing she would probably regret it in the morning. But tonight she didn't care. Tonight she would let him love her and in return, she would love him.

"InuYasha, will you be with me?" she whispered through the dark.

He pecked at her lips, "Forever, Kagome. Forever."

And with those words said, they were left alone in the night. They were alone with their love, and no one would stop them... not even time.


	3. Aftershock

**Title: He'll Never Tell**

**Summary: A little innocent contest is harmless right? Oh,how wrong they were. Confession leads to passion... Soon InuYasha and Kagome find their love being put to the test by enemies who don't approve of this new bond between a human and a halfdemon.**

**Disclaimer: Alright. (snaps on hello-kitty flashlight) I finally got some batteries! Sorry I got a little distracted. (eyes glaze over) I mean my playstation 2 was just sitting there and was so lonely... Anyways (steps through burnt doorway) I hope you guys like this next chapter. I thought through it and everything! If you have any ideas just- (flashlight suddenly goes off) Oh no! I must have gotten some batteries that were already used! Kuso! I'm too far in to go back now... (Darkness encloses and gets darker and darker (cause that's what darkness does)) OH! I almost forgot, I don't own InuYasha.**

**Vocabulary-**

**1.) Koi- Japanese word meaning _my love_**

* * *

_"Kagome, I love you."_

* * *

Chapter 3: 

Aftershock.

* * *

Kagome awoke somewhere warm. It was warmer than an autumn morning in ancient Japan should be. She opened her eyes and realized she was buried deeply in the hanyou's chest, which moved in and out with his quiet breathing. She nuzzled her face against a soft strand of hair which hung over his shoulder. 

"Kagome..." he breathed.

She looked up, but it was just his sleep talking. She shrugged and fell back against his chest. Suddenly memories of the night before flooded back into her mind forcing her to smile.

The sheets rustled beside her and she looked over to see him beginning to stir. Out of simple instinct, she pulled his red horai around her.

He blinked a few times, then smiled at her. "Hi."

She blushed, "Hi..."

He placed a hand around her waist and pulled her in, meeting her lips gently. Her blush grew deeper at the sudden comfort they had with each other. They had never been open about their affection for each other, yet here she was kissing him. Here she was waking up beside him. The world was a very strange place.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked nodding to his red horai she had wrapped around her.

She shrugged, "Got cold."

"You liar," he smirked, "That sounded more like a question than a response. Why so shy all of the sudden?"

"InuYasha, we were drunk. I don't think either of us was shy last night."

"That's for sure," he muttered rolling over onto his back, the beads of his rosary complimenting his neck.

"InuYasha!" she blushed again giving his arm a playful slap.

He turned back to her and smirked proudly, "I'm just telling the truth."

"Yeah, well the truth sure can make a girl blush," she said touching her red cheeks.

He let out a soft laugh and pecked at her lips again. "You were perfect, Koi," he whispered the secret with the greatest intensity.

"InuYasha, stop it!" she giggled as he nipped at her neck.

"Why?" he asked with the most innocent eyes a half-demon could possibly posses.

"Because," she smiled, "You're embarrassing me!"

He pulled her closer, sighing into the curve if her neck and sending chills down her spine. She dipped down and met his lips heart fully, lingering as long as he would let her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his hands traveled down her thighs.

She pulled back, "Sorry, I'm just too exhausted to start that again.

He chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead, "Alright."

Kagome sat up slowly, groaning the whole way. She was much sorer than she'd thought she would be, plus the terrible throbbing headache she had the pleasure of experiencing.

"Hung-over?" InuYasha asked leaning over casually onto his elbow, the sheets just barely covering his waist.

She nodded, "Not so loud," she whispered pulling on her jeans under his horai.

"I'm barely talking," he said lowering his voice nonetheless.

"I know but-... Hey, why aren't you hung-over?"

He shrugged.

Her eyes narrowed in a suspicion, "You were drunk, right?"

He didn't answer.

"InuYasha," she warned.

What happened next was the thing farthest from what she had expected. He jumped up, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Don't be mad, please. This was supposed to be special... Koi…."

She couldn't respond. Her breath was caught in her chest from shock. She nearly collapsed in his arms. He was doing it again! He was being sweet, and the worst part was, she _knew_ she was falling for it!

"Alright, I won't get mad" she said softly. Her voice suddenly grew darker, "For now."

He smiled to himself. He'd done it again. He'd found Kagome's soft spot.

"Besides, if anyone kills me, I think it'd be your mom."

"Ji-chan is more likely," she corrected him as he released the girl to dress.

"Oh, yeah," He frowned reaching for his white inner kimono.

"But I don't think we have to tell them," she said sitting down on the bedding in he now complete outfit of her jeans, and a t-shirt with his red kimono over it. (She just couldn't bring herself to let go of the soft red cloth. It smelled too much like him, like a masculine sort of peppermint.)

"I hope not," he sighed.

"Well that is... unless... I'm pregnant or something."

He'd only just begun to walk to her side when he tripped over his own foot. "WH-what?!" he called from the floor.

"-...though that's highly unlikely."

InuYasha stood and walked properly over to her side, "Uh... Kagome? He asked looking down at his feet.

"Yeah?"

"That-um... That was your first time right?"

She clutched her cheeks in a heavy blush, "Y-yeah..."

There was an uncomfortable silence. What she'd said was true, but she couldn't ignore the nagging voice in the back of her mind that was telling her to follow in his example and ask the same question. She may have not had a "special someone" before him, (unless you count kindergarten, but that's a different story) but he couldn't say the same.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"H-how about you?"

He blushed in return but nodded, "I'm the same as you."

She smiled and pecked at his lips. She had to admit that she rather liked this answer, and he liked her answer as much as she liked his. He didn't know if there had been other men in her life, but he wouldn't worry about that now. Now he was just glad that he was the only one.

She leaned her head over onto his shoulder, "InuYasha?"

"Hmm?" he answered gently.

She clutched tightly to his arm as they sat on the bedding, "I'm glad it was with you."

He smiled. Now he really liked this.

He dropped his head over onto hers, "Me too..."

The silence which fell over them was extremely comfortable. The two were finally together, both sighing and nuzzling closer to each other. They never wanted to be separated. They wanted to never return to the outside world, or to reality. But deep down they knew this moment couldn't last forever.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"How should I know?" he shrugged. He didn't how to read that "watch" thing of hers.

She stood and picked her "watch thing" out of her bag. "Oh no..."

"What?" he asked warily.

"InuYasha, it's almost noon!"

"What?!" he jumped up.

"Calm down. I doubt they're too worried. Remember, they were as drunk as we- I mean, as I was. They're probably sleeping it off somewhere."

"That's not likely," InuYasha said.

"Why?"

"They're right there," he pointed out the window.

"Where?" She asked coming over to his side.

"There. See?"

She glanced out the window only to see the monk and demon-slayer along with many other villagers in one crowed surrounding Kaede. The old woman stood slouched over slightly with her arm in a sling, the newly arriving Shippo on her shoulder- (who had insisted on going along so not to be left alone with InuYasha since Kagome had not been present at the time to keep the hanyou in line) -Shadows were spread across her old tired face.

"Let's go see what's going on," she said quickly.

"Kagome, wait!" he called, but she was already gone.

Kagome heard Kaede's raspy voice straining over the crowd. She was explaining something to the village. Kagome walked up, and stood at the back of the crowd. She noticed she was receiving a few strange looks. Some seemed almost angry or prejudice, while others just seemed curious.

"Everything is alright now," Kaede told the villagers, '''Tis but flesh that has been injured."

She must be talking about her arm.

A few of the more curious faces who were staring at Kagome turned away instantly as Kagome felt two hands on her shoulders in a way that was more protective than affectionate. But those who were more prejudice looked disgusted just before shaking their heads and turning away.

"What's wrong with them?" Kagome whispered to InuYasha.

"I'll explain later," he whispered quickly.

"So let's all return to our work and not worry about me," Kaede finished, "Thank you."

The villagers broke into various conversations. A few were even glancing over at Kagome and InuYasha, and pointing while whispering behind their hands.

"Oh, I get it." Kagome said to InuYasha, "I think they know about-..." she lowered her voice," You know, last night."

They didn't speak for a moment. Then suddenly, InuYasha grabbed her hand.

"Let's go," he said quietly.

"Where? Where are you taking me? What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you about something," he answered quickly.

Her heart skipped a beat, "Is it serious?"

"Fairly," was all she could get out of him.

A voice suddenly came from behind them. No, it was two voices.

"My head's killing me," Sango muttered.

"That's what happens when you drink too much," was the monk's reply.

"Yeah, well, you have too admit that you were drunk too."

Miroku raised one hand in prayer, "I have sinned, and I have confessed as much."

"Oh, don't act so spiritual now," Sango snapped.

"There they are," Miroku pointed, ignoring Sango's comment.

"Oh, great," InuYasha muttered

"Hey, InuYasha!" Miroku called waving his cursed hand.

""Not so loud,"" Sango and Kagome said together.

"Sorry," Miroku apologized. "So, InuYasha?"

"What?" InuYasha groaned in a way that said 'hurry-up I'm busy'.

"What happened last night after we left?"

Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other then looked back at the monk. Was this some kind of test? Did he already know, or was he truly just curious? It was possible that he had heard whatever the villagers were whispering. It was also possible (Kagome blushed at the thought) that he had heard the two themselves. They hadn't exactly tried to be quiet, which was probably how the villagers knew.

InuYasha was about to straighten the monk out for invading in their personal business, but was interrupted, surprisingly, by Kagome.

"That's our business," she said coldly.

The monk's eyes widened, "Oh!"

"What?" InuYasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"You two haven't heard?" Sango asked quietly.

Before anyone could respond, Kagome got that familiar feeling on the tips of her nerves. A jewel shard, no, there were two jewel shards. A small tornado appeared over the hill.

"Wait," Kagome held up a hand, "InuYasha, don't get too mad-"

It was getting closer and closer.

He already had a hand on tetsusaiga, "Too late. I've already caught that sad-excuse-for-a-wolf's scent."

The circle of wind spun up until it reached Kagome. As the dust cleared, a tall figure appeared in the center. The four friends groaned. Sango out of annoyance, Miroku for the same reason, Kagome out of worry as to what InuYasha might do, and InuYasha- well he didn't groan. He growled.

"Hi, Kagome!" Koga waved in a very friendly way.

InuYasha's growl grew frighteningly loud. He instantly stepped between the approaching Koga and his Kagome.

"Back off wolf, she's mine now," he said threateningly.

"I-InuYasha?" Kagome could barely speak. He was being even more possessive and jealous than usual. Did it have something to do with last night?

"Yeah right, you liar," Koga spat.

"Wait a minute," Miroku frowned, "I don't think their talking about just who she likes more."

"They aren't," Sango answered in a whisper.

"Then what are they talking about?" Miroku asked following her example and also whispering.

Sango cheeks hinted to blush but never rose to it, "They're talking about whose-... um- mated with her."

"'Mated'?" the monk asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know, Miroku, what you're so desperate to do." she smirked.

For the first time in his life the monk blushed, "So the rumors were true," his voice was barely in a whisper, "InuYasha and Kagome have made love..."

"What are you two talking about?" Kagome asked InuYasha and Koga.

"I told you I would explain later, Koi," InuYasha answered strangely gently.

It was Koga's turn to growl, "How dare you call my Kagome your 'love'! She's my woman!"

InuYasha put his hands on Kagome's shoulders, "Maybe you should pay a little more attention to her scent." He gave her a gentle push, sending her forward.

Koga stepped forward. "Keep your distance," InuYasha ordered.

"Yeah, yeah," the wolf demon mumbled.

He sniffed Kagome. Once. Twice. Three times.

"No! It's not true!"

"What?" Kagome, who was completely clueless as to what was going on, asked.

"I told you, Kagome's mine now. You can't touch her."

"Kagome," Koga turned to the extremely confused miko, "He didn't violate you, did he? If he did I'll kill him!"

"Oh!" Kagome blushed as she came to an understanding, "So... You- you can smell it?"

The two men nodded.

"Oh..."

"Well?" Koga asked.

The miko paused, looking from the hanyou to the wolf prince, then shook her head, "No, InuYasha and I decided this together..."

"But then- I-..."

Koga's senseless babbling was interrupted. A large group of horsemen came riding into the village, stirring up dust and causing mothers to pull their children indoors. The men repeatedly called for Lady Kaede, and when they old woman stepped forward they all burst into explanations that no one could understand.

"Wait, wait!" the old priestess ordered, "One at a time please."

The men looked at each other, then all broke into explanations once again.

Kaede raised a hand and silence fell over them, "Really, you are all worse than children! You sir," she pointed to one man in the front, "Tell me what troubles ye?"

"Lady Kaede," the man bowed as best he could while mounted on a horse, "There have been rumors of a possible attack on our village, and we must ask for help from the heroes we have heard stay here."

"Heroes?" the priestess raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is said they hunt jewel shards and battle demons. I believe there is a priestess, a monk, a demon-slayer, and a half-demon called 'InuYasha'."

The old woman couldn't help but smile, "Yes, they are here, and I'm sure they would be glad to help you and your village."

"Wait just one minute, you old crow!" InuYasha spat stepping forward, "Who said we would help them?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome warned.

The hanyou cringed. He was sure he would be 'sat' for this. But Kagome didn't say it. She simply warned him, "Don't make me say it."

"They are the ones!" The man who had spoken earlier exclaimed.

The horsemen all dismounted and bowed before them, "We are begging you Master InuYasha, help us please!"

"They're even bowing mutt, that should be more than enough for a half-breed," Koga spat.

Kagome placed a hand on InuYasha shoulder, "Now boys, play nicely."

"Don't we get a say in this?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Apparently not," she shrugged.

"How come they didn't include me?" Shippo asked suddenly appearing at Kagome's feet.

"Shippo! Where did you come from?" Kagome asked.

"I've been here the whole time!" Shippo answered.

InuYasha, Kagome, Koga, Sango, and Miroku all looked at each other.

"Uh... the whole time?" Kagome asked trying to sound simply curious.

"Yeah. Miroku, what does it mean that InuYasha and Kagome 'made love'?"

Sweat drops formed on everyone's foreheads.

"Uh- heh, heh, heh..." Miroku laughed nervously.

"Well aren't we the curious one," Koga mumbled.

"Yes, a little too curious," Sango agreed.

"Shut your mouth, Shippo," InuYasha ordered.

"We'll explain later," Kagome said trying to make her smile look sincere.

Someone cleared their throat. It was one of the horsemen.

"Umm... Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but we're in a terrible rush."

This whole situation made Kagome uncomfortable. Everyone knew about the night before, and now that she knew demons could smell it off of her she knew more people would know. There was also the problem with Shippo. He was one to drop things easily. She could put it off now but she knew this meant they would most likely have to give Shippo "the talk" as most people called it. Then he would probably go around telling people about why he had to learn this which would only embarrass InuYasha and Kagome even more. The road ahead of them was going to be very difficult. The happiness Kagome had felt this morning was definitely gone. She wished she could just go back lying in InuYasha's arms, but she knew that wasn't an option.

"I'll help you," Koga said boldly.

"Uhh-" the lead horsemen looked at his followers who all shrugged, "...and you are?"

Koga nearly gasped, and this made Kagome giggle into InuYasha's shoulder. The hanyou smiled at Kagome's touch. (Also at the fact that she was laughing at Koga.)

"I am Koga, prince of the eastern wolf-tribe!"

"So sorry," the man answered sincerely. Then he mumbled to his horsemen, "I've still never heard of you..."

Sango snorted.

"Come on InuYasha," Kagome begged with her large brown eyes.

It was impossible for him not to give in. When she looked at him like that it was just...

"Alright I guess we'll help you out," InuYasha yawned.

"We would be forever grateful," the man answered.


	4. Stranger in the Trees

**Title: He'll Never Tell**

**Summary: A little innocent contest is harmless right? Oh,how wrong they were. Confession leads to passion... Soon InuYasha and Kagome find their love being put to the test by enemies who don't approve of this new bond between a human and a half-demon.**

**Disclaimer: After finally getting _real_ batteries for my flashlight and making it _back _into the tunnel I've found a second doorway (pulls out large explosives kit) I hope this works. (raises finger to switch that will set off fireworks) I don't own InuYasha... I sure hope he's in here and this is all worth it. ****Alright guys, this is mostly a fluff chapter but there is something important in it so pay close attention. It's like a diamond in the fluff... Get it? Hahahahah! (reader shakes head) You know... (again, reader shakes their head) Come on, don't tell me you've never seen Aladdin?!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_It was impossible for him not to give in. When she looked at him like that it was just..._

* * *

Chapter 4: 

A Stranger in the Trees

* * *

The sunlight was bleeding through the trees as the large group of travelers walked and rode their horses. The horsemen pranced through the woods and down the path on their horses while InuYasha and the others walked due to a lack of extra. It was hard knowing they would have to walk such a far distance, but for Kagome and her hanyou, not so much. They didn't mind walking quietly next to each other, even without words. The others chattered but the two simply remained silent, not angry or shy, just peaceful. And it got even better when InuYasha reached over for her hand and laced his slender fingers with hers. 

"Kaede, you old crow, what the heck do you think you're doing coming along with us?" InuYasha spat rudely, "You tryin' to get yourself killed?"

"InuYasha, she's just trying to help," Kagome soothed gently, "Be nice."

He smirked at her from the corner of his eye, and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"As Kagome said," Kaede smiled at the two who seemed to be fully enamored with each other, "I'm only coming along to be of assistance."

InuYasha scoffed, "Keh!"

"I still can't believe it!" Miroku whispered to Sango, in which being sure he was well out of earshot, even for InuYasha.

"Believe what?" She asked, nearly pouting with envy of Kagome. Why didn't the houshi ever hold her hand?

"That they-..." Miroku broke off suddenly remembering the young fox on his shoulder. He was so light, he was hardly noticeable.

It was true. Those who knew of what happened between the hanyou and miko found it hard to believe that those two, _those two_, had committed fornication. It was easier for InuYasha to believe, him being older, than for Kagome. There was always the occasion when she caught him staring blankly into the distance with glossy eyes. She knew where his mind was... In the gutter... Though, was it? They _had_ "mated" (as the demon-slayer referred to it) so was it really wrong anymore? Could she 'sit' him for it anymore? Was it alright for him to drift-off and recall that night? It did seem odd. InuYasha was always one to hide his feelings. Kagome guessed she could refer to that as the 'shy stage' of their relationship. Now that they had surpassed all restraints, InuYasha was much more open with her. This included drifting off into memories. Speaking of which...

"InuYasha!"

He snapped back, "Wh-What?"

"You're doing it again!" she growled.

"Can't help it," he grinned at his all-knowing-mind-reading Kagome.

Mind reader... That was what she had called herself just before they-...

"InuYasha!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'll stop."

Walking only a few feet behind them, Koga wasn't so happy. Why did he get to hold her hand? ...They had mated. Why did he get to laugh and talk with that beautiful creature? ...They had mated. No, it just wasn't fair! What had that half-dog done to deserve such a wonderful person as Kagome? Koga was a prince! He should have been the one holding her hand. He should have been the one talking and laughing with her but... they had mated. There was nothing he could do now. By the laws set down by their demon ancestors, Koga couldn't touch his precious Kagome. 'His'... Ha! She wasn't his anymore. She and that dog... They had mated.

"What can't you believe Miroku?" the young fox asked curiously, "Is this about that whole 'made-love-thing'?"

"Shippo shush!" Sango whispered and yelled at the same time.

"Why? What is it?"

"Oh, no," the monk groaned

"You're the one who had to mention it," Sango shrugged.

* * *

Later that night was quiet. The only sounds were the horsemen's snores and a few others turning over. Everyone was asleep... all except two. InuYasha who was up in his tree, already missing the feel of Kagome in his arms, and Kagome who was curled up in a sleeping bag with Shippo beside her. The little fox was no replacement for the warmth InuYasha had. She missed his strong but gentle arms around her waist. She craved his soft breathing against her ear and his lips against her neck. 

She looked around through the darkness. If only she could just see his sleeping face. But what she didn't know was he was keeping a close watch on her, making sure of her safety. He was sure she was asleep. If she was sleeping and they were all asleep, he would just sleep lightly. It would be easy for him to wake if there were any enemies around.

He closed his eyes and waited, thinking he would fall asleep instantly. But sleep never came. He repositioned himself in the tree, but it was no help either. He just couldn't rest without Kagome beside him. It was torture. Not only for him, but for a certain miko as well.

She couldn't help it. She just couldn't take it anymore. So quietly, she crawled out of the sleeping bag, careful not to wake Shippo, and looked around for her hanyou.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered, "InuYasha?"

His eyes shot open. He could recognize that voice anywhere. Kagome was calling him.

Kagome was shocked when a figure jumped down in front of her out of a tree. A small squeal escaped her when the tall figure appeared in front of her sleeping bag.

"Shh... Kagome it's me," InuYasha whispered soothingly.

Kagome sighed a placed a hand on her pounding heart, "Oh, you scared me."

He took her hand and led her away from the other sleepers, "You couldn't sleep either?"

"Not without you..." She whispered shyly.

He stopped walking, smiled and leaned forward. Placing a finger under her chin, he pulled her up to him and met he lips gently. Kagome melted completely into his sudden kiss, slipping her arms around his neck. He sought entrance with his tongue, but was denied.

"Not here, InuYasha," Kagome whispered

He growled in annoyance. She giggled.

"We'll just have to go somewhere else then. Won't we?" he whispered.

"What are you-" but before she could finish, he had her scooped up in his arms, and jumped back into his tree.

He held her steady between his knees, leaning against the trunk. Her soft hand fell onto his chest as their lips met again and again. His tongue finally received its wanted entrance. She didn't mind. Everyone was asleep and no one could see them in that tree. She let out a soft moan.

InuYasha pulled back, "You're teasing me!"

"I'm not," she whispered firmly, "I just can't help it." She paused for a while, "...You're just a good kisser."

His head snapped around, "How would you know? You've never kissed anyone else before."

"And how would _you_ know? You've only known me about a year."

"Have you?" His voice suddenly filled with worry, "Kissed anyone else I mean."

She didn't answer.

"Kagome?"

"I'm just messing with you," she giggled. "No InuYasha, you're the only one I've ever kissed."

This made him smile. He was the only one.

Her head dropped onto his chest as she held tightly to his waist. Meanwhile he gently stroked her hair.

"I love you," she whispered through the darkness.

He kissed the top of her head, "Me too, Koi, but you'll fall out of the tree sleeping like that."

"No, you have to say it," she whispered.

"Turn over first," he ordered, knowing what she meant by 'say it'.

"Say it," she grinned playfully trying poke his stomach.

"Not until you turn over," he smiled catching her hand.

"Fine," she whispered pretending to pout, and instead pressed her back against his chest.

He smiled, "Good," he said simply.

The hanyou sank down and began nipping at her neck.

"Oh, I'm glad I did what you said," she whispered with a soft smile.

"Do the right thing you get rewarded," he winked.

After a short while she reached a hand back and scratched his doglike ear. "InuYasha?"

He grunted in response.

"You still haven't said it."

"Cold?" he asked quietly, and received a nod. "Hold on tight, okay?"

He didn't say it. Sometimes she wondered if he would ever tell her he loved her again.

Again, she nodded and gripped the branch under her as he pulled off his red horai and draped it over the both of them like a blanket.

Now they could sleep... But something stirred InuYasha's senses. He knew something wasn't right. He could smell it... a demon. Kagome sat up quickly, asking him if he had also sensed the demon. He nodded.

"Stay here, I'm going to see what it is."

"I'll come with you," she whispered at the hanyou who was now on the ground.

"Stay there," he ordered.

"At least take your horai back," she pleaded.

And he ran to the edge of the clearing.

Kagome gripped his shirt nervously in her hand. She watched intently for any sign of movement and reached out with her senses for any sign of demon or shard. Something flashed again on her nerves. It was getting closer.

InuYasha placed a hand on tetsusaiga. He could smell the demon, but something wasn't right about it. There was a human close by. Could the demon have kidnapped the human? Was it possible there was another half-demon hidden in the trees, or did he just smell the other humans around him?

A stick snapped.

The hanyou jerked his head around pulling tetsusaiga from it's sheathe in one smooth motion.

Nothing was there... At least, nothing he could see. But he smelled it... There was a flash of green. It shot passed his head. He was quick enough to dodge it, but only just. It was some kind of a beam, a beam if light.

InuYasha paused with tetsusaiga pointed at the trees. No wind rustled the leaves... It was too quiet...

"InuYasha behind you!" Kagome yelled waking a few horsemen in doing so.

Again, he turned around, with the beam of light coming straight at him. The tetsusaiga was his only protection, absorbing the light, and knocking him backwards.

"InuYasha!" the miko called in worry, but he had already returned to his feet.

"_WIND SCAR_!" The hanyou yelled shooting his own ray of light into the trees.

A few birds flew off the wind rustled the leaves once again. Whatever it had been, it was gone. InuYasha told them all it retreated, called whatever it was a coward, then told them all to go back to sleep. He did, in fact, tell _all_ of them since they were now _all_ awake.

Even the wolf-prince growled in suspicion at the trees. His growl grew even louder when he saw the miko in the tree clutching the hanyou's shirt. Had they been together this whole time? If he wanted to win Kagome back over, he would have to be sharper than this.

InuYasha returned to Kagome in the tree. He leaned back against the trunk and beckoned her back into his arms. She was truly grateful he was alright and that he had returned to her unscathed. She sighed with her back pressed against his chest once again. He closed his eyes and smiled, stroking her hair for the second time, not only caressing, but also using it as a calming effect. He could feel her heart pounding. She must have really been scared.

"You're not going to sleep are you?" Kagome whispered in more of a statement than a question.

He shook his head, "I gotta' watch out for you, Koi. Just in case that thing comes back."

"But you'll be tired tomorrow," she said worriedly receiving a "shh!" from someone below.

"I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead, "Now, go to sleep."

"Well, why not let me stay up and you can just carry me tomorrow. I can sleep then."

"No, no, just go to sleep and don't worry about me." he whispered firmly.

She sighed in frustration, "I won't. You go to sleep, because there's no point in us both staying awake."

He gave a soft laugh, pecking the top of her head one last time, "You're so stubborn."

"Get used to it," she whispered. "Now shut-up and sleep."

He smirked, and did as she said.

* * *

As the sun rose, the hanyou's eyes fluttered open. How was he supposed to sleep through all this noise? The noise of a few horsemen packing up camp. To a human, the men were being extremely quiet, but to an inu-hanyou, it was another story. Then he remembered. 

"Kagome? Have you been awake this whole time?"

The glossy-eyed miko nodded. She looked terrible. Her eyes had dark circles. Her hair was messy. She looked as if she had truly been awake all night, but in battle the whole time.

"That thing never showed up again did it?" he asked observing her appearance. If those men woke him so easily, he wouldn't have missed a demon.

"No," she answered simply

"InuYasha!" a familiar voice of a monk called.

"What?!"

"Is Kagome up there with you? Shippo said she was asleep down here last night."

The hanyou groaned in annoyance, "Hold on."

He turned to Kagome whose eyes were now closed. She looked so peaceful. He kissed her forehead. "You just sleep, Koi," he whispered pulling his kimono over her shoulder. Giving one last glace to his beloved miko, InuYasha left the tree landing in front of Miroku.

"Oh," he said in surprise, "There you are. So I'm guessing Kagome is up there."

"No," InuYasha muttered sarcastically, "I was talking to myself up there."

"You were talking?"

The hanyou rolled his eyes.

"So," Miroku began lowering his voice, "Get any more action last night?"

InuYasha turned bright crimson smacking the monk over the head, "Shut your mouth."

"That's a 'no'," he muttered massaging the newly forming bruise on his skull.

"Is everyone ready?" the lead horsemen asked, "We will be leaving soon."

"Yeah," InuYasha sighed, "Hold on let me go get Kagome."

Sango stepped up behind Miroku, "What's he mean by that? Did you find her?'

"Yes, apparently she's been with InuYasha this whole time."

The demon-slayed raised her eyebrows, "Really?" she said trying to hide her smirk, and sound fascinated. She hadn't exactly been asleep when InuYasha and Kagome met up. She had seen everything, even how InuYasha really acts, and not the usual tough-guy act he puts up for the rest of them. He acted as if he were in love. This was exactly how it should be.

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she was moving. She didn't know why or how, she just knew she was moving. Fast. Her eyes eased open and she realized she was riding InuYasha's back through the woods at the speed of the fastest horses. 

"InuYasha?" she mumbled through sleep.

He glanced over his shoulder, "You awake?"

"How much farther till we reach the village?"

"Not too much longer. Go back to sleep."


	5. In Her Eyes

**Title: He'll Never Tell**

**Summary: A little innocent contest is harmless right? Oh,how wrong they were. Confession leads to passion... Soon InuYasha and Kagome find their love being put to the test by enemies who don't approve of this new bond between a human and a halfdemon.**

**Disclaimer: It's this door! I'm positive! (points to closed door in dark tunnel with sign on front) See? The sign says "InuYasha"! I told you guys he was in here. I knew it! (Opens door) Oh, InuYasha?**

**InuYasha: Iron- !**

**Me: (gasps) Ah!! No! I'm too young to die! **

**(slams door shut and hears Inu bang against it)**

**Me: ...Stupid dog.

* * *

**

**Vocabulary-**

**Doushta- Japanese word meaning _What's wrong?_**

* * *

_A small squeal escaped her when the tall figure appeared in front of her sleeping bag. "Shh... Kagome it's me," InuYasha whispered soothingly._

* * *

Chapter 5: 

In Her Eyes.

* * *

The once full moon was waning. InuYasha didn't like it but he couldn't stop the moon. He gazed up at the starry night sky, a few embers crackling into his view. He'd lied to Kagome. They were no where near the village. At least they hadn't been at the time. He only wanted her to sleep. He wanted her to rest and not worry about the battle which he was sure lay ahead of them. If only they could hurry to beat the moon, or maybe slow to miss the phase, but no. They had to follow the pace exactly right for the moon to meet them the night of predicted battle. 

Kagome, who was cradled in his lap as they sat by the fire, nuzzled her cheek against his thigh as a cool breeze drifted by them. He worried for her. She had slept all day, and now that the cursed waning moon had appeared, she continued her endless slumber...

_Could she be coming down with something?_

InuYasha stroked the sleeping miko's hair, brushing a few lose strands away from her face.

A growl rumbled from across the fire pulling the hanyou away from his deep thoughts.

"What do you want wolf?" he growled in response.

"Does she know yet?" Koga asked.

InuYasha lowered his eyes in slight timidness, "I don't know how to tell her. I tried to earlier but then, lucky for us,_ you_ showed up!" the timidness turned to an angry yet teasing expression, "Now I'm stuck traveling with these reeking humans all because Kagome insisted couldn't sleep for a just a little longer, just 'cause it was a freakin' few minutes past noon!"

The wolf grunted at the whole "_sleeping_" situation. The hanyou was dangling this in front of him and he knew it.

"Besides," InuYasha shrugged, inwardly smirking at the Koga's sudden discomfort, "She's human and I'm half-human, so it's not like we have to live by the demon laws completely. We've already been practically banished from that world, so it's not like she and I are-... Well anyway, it doesn't matter."

"Oh, really?" Koga raised an eyebrow.

InuYasha caught the plan he knew was forming in the wolf's head in the tone of his voice, "Don't get any ideas wolf! We may not have to go by the laws exactly but that doesn't include you! Don't forget you are "Prince of Wolves," He added this last comment with batting eyelashes and a false dreamy look.

Koga rolled his eyes.

"Inu-..." Kagome began to stir, "InuYasha?"

She sat up glancing around at her new surroundings. The last thing she remembered was waking up in that tree, stupid things. Her back was killing her. How in the world did InuYasha sleep in those things?!

The blanket which had been wrapped around her so tightly- (most likely by InuYasha) -fell off her shoulders. She noticed, suddenly, how cold it had gotten, and shivered heavily.

"You okay?" Koga asked quickly being sure to be the first to inquire this.

"Yeah it's just..." she clutched her head in her hands, "my head's hurting a little..."

InuYasha quickly pulled the blanket back over her shoulders, "Be sure to stay warm. You can't get sick, we need you in battle."

Never had the hanyou given her such a compliment. She gazed up at him with wide eyes, "Really?"

He gave her a reassuring smirk and said, "You're a good fighter," then put a warming arm around her shoulders.

With a sudden surge of warmth, she leaned in and whispered a "Thank-you," at his ear.

She giggled at his blushing expression. Then they both laughed.

Koga, however, was a little confused and felt somewhat like a third wheel. All he knew was Kagome had said something that was to the obvious pleasure of the hanyou.

"How long have I been asleep," she asked.

"All day," InuYasha answered, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just-..."

InuYasha wasn't sure but he thought he saw her eyes flash red.

She turned and smiled at him, "I'm okay."

He just stared for the longest time. Then it was as if being awakened from a trance when she asked, "What?"

_Must have imagined it_...

"Nothing... I'm just a little... a little worried about you that's all."

She smiled and kissed his cheek just before settling back into his lap and resting her head on his chest. He couldn't help but let a small smile leak out as she snuggled closer with a sigh.

"Everything will be better in the morning," she whispered.

* * *

"Kagome?" a familiar voice called. 

She pulled the blankets over her head so to block the morning light out. Realization fell over her that she was no longer in her hanyou's lap by a fire, but in a bed.

InuYasha smirked to himself as he reached a hand down to her shoulder. Shaking it lightly he whispered again, "Kagome, wake-up."

She moaned something that sounded like a "No..." then turned over once again.

"Kagome, come on," InuYasha whispered softly into her ear.

"Where are we?" she mumbled through sleep- (and the blanket).

After pulling the blanket off her face, he laughed softly, "The village."

In a flash, she pulled him down, hovering over him. He was pinned... and this was not a loving pin.

"Kagome-" he said in full tone, "What-...?"

For the first time since the previous night, she opened her eyes. They were fully and very clearly red that faded like a dying flame and returned to its original brown. He could smell her fear and pain... her hate.

"K-Kagome? ...Are you okay?"

She quickly pushed off of him. Jumping to her feet, she stepped away slowly. Something wasn't right...

"Kagome!" he cried as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Kagome!"

* * *

"Do you know what's wrong Kaede?" asked a hushed concerned voice. 

The old priestess shook her head slowly, "I can find nothing wrong, InuYasha. Perhaps she had come to her feet too quickly."

"No!" he yelled slamming a hand onto the floor.

"InuYasha, calm down I'm fine!" Kagome soothed.

He ignored her, "I saw it! Her eyes were red! They looked like mine when I transform!"

"You must have been imagining things," Miroku shrugged.

The hanyou was growing impatient, "Then I've '_imagined'_ it twice!"

"Why didn't you say anything before?" asked Sango.

"InuYasha... Why didn't you even tell me?" Kagome asked, tears suddenly filling her eyes. She couldn't put on a happy face any longer... She was afraid.

"Because, I thought I _was_ imagining it at first! But the second time well-... I couldn't exactly tell you when you were unconscious!"

"Calm down InuYasha!" Sango ordered sharply, "Can't you see she's twice as scared as you are!"

Kagome shivered. Never had she appeared so afraid and alone. Her eyes glossed over as they gazed into nowhere. Her body rocked back and forth slowly as she hugged her knees tightly to her chest. Never had she_ felt_ so afraid and alone.

She wished that if InuYasha could just hold her long enough, that it might go away. Something inside her, perhaps her love for him, told her it would. So without second thought she dove into his chest sobbing horribly and uncontrollably.

"Let us give them a moment, "Kaede whispered to the others.

Soon they were left alone.

"_Shh_... Kagome, it's okay... We'll- we'll figure it out somehow, don't cry."

She sniffed and wiped tears from her face, "Do you really think so?" she asked hopefully.

He tried to give her a sincere smile, but instead made an odd sort of concerned frown mixed with a smile.

She giggled a little at his appearance.

"What?" he asked completely bewildered.

"Your face," she laughed.

He smirked, "You mean this?"

He crossed his eyes making her clutch her stomach in laughter.

This time he gave her a true smile as he joined in her laughter. Everything was alright for now and he thanked whoever was watching over them for another simply happy moment with Kagome. She was smiling, and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly, she pulled him into a tight embrace. Her muscles tightened. Her body tensed in the seriousness of fear.

"I'm so afraid..." she whispered.

His grasp grew tighter around her waist, "I'm here... You don't have to be afraid of anything."

She raised her head from his chest, searching those golden orbs he called eyes, "What's happening to me?"

"I-I don't know," he whispered trying to sound as if it wasn't all so bad.

"I'm... I'm just so afraid of-of leaving... I-..." she paused in a shuttering breath as tears streamed back down her face, "I'm scared of not being with you!"

He grasped violently to her shoulders, "Listen to me!" His voice cracked slightly as his own salty droplets formed in his eyes, "Don't you _ever _talk like that!" his hand shook her shoulders as he spoke, "I will never- did you hear me? -_never_ let anything happen to you!"

His embrace became suffocating.

She lost her breath feeling his hot tears stain her shoulder, "I..."

"Thank-you... InuYasha..."

* * *

"No, no!" the man yelled in frustration as he tried to set up for battle, "That goes over there!" 

"Hey Jiro!" InuYasha called to the man who had led the horsemen.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Any sign of demons yet?

Jiro leaned into the hanyou and said in a whisper, "Their surrounding us, in the forest..." He paused, "It will be tomorrow night, just as expected."

The hanyou cursed under his breath. The timing was falling perfectly to the night of the new moon. This couldn't have been planned as such... Could it?

"Doushta? What's wrong?" Jiro asked.

InuYasha took a step backward regretting the man had heard him. If the knowledge of the new moon was already out, he didn't want it to spread any further.

"Never mind... Forget it."

There was a pause.

Jiro was the first to break the silence, "How is the young lady? I hear she hasn't been feeling well."

"We aren't quite sure what's wrong yet, but thanks for askin'."

* * *

"Kagome?" Sango asked quietly as her friend attempted sewing onto a handkerchief. 

"Yes?" she said in a singsong way pulling another stitch through.

"Do you-..." she paused at the awkward conversation topic she was about to bring up that had been wracking her brain for days.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked lowering the cloth to her lap.

"D-do you think you will ever have children?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Do you think you _and_ InuYasha will ever have children?"

There, she had said it.

The miko blushed violently, "S-Sango, I don't know!" She paused smiling quietly to herself, "But... I hope so."

The demon-slayer sighed with a soft smile, "Me too."

"Do you mean you want me and InuYasha to have children, or do you want to have children yourself?"

"Well," she thought for a moment, "Both I guess."

"Me too," Kagome smiled.


	6. The Coming Moon

**a/n: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so_ SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Crying)_This chapeter is _so LATE! _I really hope you guys can forgive me!!! I've had the worst writers block EVER!!! So I hope this chapter makes up for it and I'll try to update a.s.a.p. ...Okay now on with the story.**

**Title: He'll Never Tell**

**Summary: A little innocent contest is harmless right? Oh, how wrong they were. Confession leads to passion... Soon InuYasha and Kagome find their love being put to the test by enemies who don't approve of this new bond between a human and a halfdemon.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I got him guys! I got him! (points to wriggling brown sack) I had to wait till the night of the new moon, but I got him. Now I will tie him up in my closet and feed him and take him for walks and everything! But I don't own him. No, it's sad to say, but I do not own InuYasha, I am only temporarily stealing him from Rumiko Takahashi and the little men who live in the t.v.  
**

**If you guys have any ideas, let me know.**

**Vocabulary-**

**1.) Jaigiya- Korean word meaning _dearest _or_ lover_**

**2.) Oyasumi-nasai- Japanese word meaning _Good night!_**

* * *

_She paused in a shuttering breath as tears streamed back down her face, "I'm scared of not being with you!" _

* * *

Chapter 6: 

The Coming Moon.

* * *

"Oyasumi-nasai, Kagome!" her friends called as she left the dinner hall for bed. 

"Goodnight!" she replied.

InuYasha, who was lounging on his side with closed eyes, suddenly realized just how empty the seat next to him was, and jumped up to follow her. "Hey, wait, Kagome!"

She stopped abruptly, only a few steps away from her hut, "What is it?"

He smirked, "Just where do you think you're going?"

Her own grin grew as she caught on to his game, and with a soft whisper she said, "...Bed."

The flirtation began to become overwhelming and he felt as if he just had to hold her, just once. It was like an addiction. He could never get enough. If he could just stall her for a while with a long kiss, maybe he would be satisfied. Yet no matter how badly he wanted to simply kiss her and tell her he loved her, he wasn't exactly best at getting it out. Expressing feelings, especially when it came to Kagome, was just the thing that didn't mix with InuYasha.

He shook his head stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her waist. He was determined to be open with her, even if it was just this once... But his determination was lost in as he heard his name called by a familiar voice.

"Master, InuYasha! Master! Here you are!"

InuYasha dropped his arms from her sides as they both sighed in frustration. They hadn't had just a quiet moment alone in so long... He was so sure he would get it right this time...

The little flea had traveled so far for one so small. He had finally found them! Now his searching could end and he could rest... Not to mention get a nice taste of his master's blood for which he thanked the gods for.

InuYasha slapped the flea away from his nose, angry that his moment with Kagome had been ruined.

"What do you want, Myouga," he sighed. He was going to kill that flea one day, even if he did serve his father.

As if reading his thoughts, Kagome whispered, "Don't kill him, InuYasha..."

"Give me one good reason why not," he mumbled through gritted teeth.

She smirked, "Because I told you so."

"I said a 'good reason'."

She play-slapped his shoulder.

"Master, why didn't you tell me you were going into battle? And tomorrow night of all things! Why didn't you call upon your loyal vassal?"

"Mostly 'cause I don't give a-"

Kagome cleared her throat, calling their attention.

"If you two are done, I'm going to bed."

She gave the hanyou's cheek a chaste kiss before taking the final steps to her hut. They paused and waited for her to extinguish her lamp as a sign she had gone to sleep.

"Why- Master!" the flea exclaimed suddenly after taking in Kagome's true scent, "Why did you not tell me you had taken a mate?!"

The hanyou shushed him wildly just before taking him between his claws ready to squeeze the life out of him.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Myouga strained.

"We're not mates! We're just..."

There was a pause. Technically, they were mates according to demons, but with so much human blood involved in the situation... They weren't mates. According to humans there was no such thing, except for animals, and he didn't consider himself an animal.

"I haven't really explained it all to her yet..." InuYasha whispered releasing his grip on the flea.

He sighed, "There's going to be a battle tomorrow so you better get out of here while you can."

"Nonsense," Myouga answered firmly, "I would never leave you."

"Well, that's new," the hanyou muttered.

Kagome lay in the dark, thoughts rushing through her head. The overheard conversation echoed through her mind...

_"Why did you not tell me you had taken a mate?!"_

_"...I haven't explained it to her yet."_

It was clear now. She remembered how InuYasha'd acted when Koga first showed up. So... possessive...

_"Back off wolf, she's mine now," InuYasha said threateningly._

_"Yeah right, you liar," Koga spat in return._

_"...She's mine now."_

No, she wasn't his property!

Now she felt the tears coming. For the first time since the other night, she wished she could change the past. She wished there had been no challenge and no sake, no confessions and no love...

_'That's right; InuYasha was just using you... He never loved you...'_

"No..." she whispered a tear falling onto her pillow.

_'Don't believe all these lies he tells you. You are just his property.'_

"No, stop..."

_"Kagome, I'd die for you..."_

"Stop it!" she whispered.

_"... I love you."_

_'He's lying...'_

"Stop lying to me!"

A thick cloud of nothing came over her now blank mind. Why did she care about InuYasha anyway? He was only drunk that night, and wasn't thinking clearly. He didn't really love her but...

"What's happening to me?!" she cried through the darkness of her thoughts. The cloud of almost red was beginning to close in on her as she lost herself in a sort of drunken bliss. There were no worries in this place. Who cared about InuYasha? Who cared about love? She would be perfectly fine in this place. This place was safe and silent. Here she didn't need anyone. Here she could give into this darkness.

Then, "Kagome?" a gentle voice called through the emptiness.

And with a snap the world went back to its natural shades. She could move again, feel again but the question was... did she want to?

InuYasha's golden eyes peered through the dark meeting a glowing red that faded at the sound of his voice. It had happened again, and what seemed so strange to him was that he seemed to be the calming effect.

"Kagome?!" he ran to he side as she collapsed a second time.

He came to his knees at her side, gathering her in his arms. Luckily, she was still slightly conscious. Now that made three times that her eyes had changed, and the worst thing was no one believed him. He could see her, cold with sweat and muttering something that sounded like...

"Stop lying to me... I want to go back... Stop lying to me..."

"Kagome!" he shook her roughly, "Kagome wake-up!"

Her eyes, now brown once again, opened and searched the room wildly before settling on the hanyou.

_SMACK!_

InuYasha dropped the girl onto her bed and touched the spot on his cheek she'd slapped so suddenly. That look in her eyes... Was it fear or hatred? Why so suddenly had she struck him? Could it just have been a nightmare, or was it possible that she was angry and overheard his conversation with Myouga.

"K-...Kagome?" He barely whispered.

"Oh, InuYasha, I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else."

With his fingertips still on the burning point of his face he turned to her and asked, "Who?"

"I-..." her voice faded. She'd been so ready to answer but it all seemed like a faded dream, "I don't know."

"Were you having a bad dream or something?" He asked hopefully.

The memories flooded back, filling the cracks in with nightmares. Yeah, that was it, just nightmares.

"Y-yeah, I guess," she answered, her voice sounding distant.

"Well, are you okay?" he asked with a voice that was clearly concerned.

She ignored him and switched to the subject at the front of her mind, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Te-tell you?"

"I-..."

Now, what was it she wanted him to tell her? It was like no matter how hard she tried her mind wouldn't let her remember. It was somewhere deep inside her, raising emotions she didn't understand due to lack of memory. There was some reason she wanted to hate him, yet at the same time for him to love her.

She shook her head, "I must still be kinda' asleep."

He could tell there was something wrong with her, and why she wasn't telling him he didn't know. Somehow, he could tell she was upset with him.

"Are you mad at me?" Due to the fear he was feeling he barely whispered.

She turned to him from her interrupted thoughts, "Why would you ask that?"

"You just seem kinda distant from me... Do you want me to leave?"

Before another breath could be taken she was latched onto his arm screaming, "NO! Don't leave me!"

Midstep, he froze. What was this feeling, this-... aura coming from her? She wasn't the same, and he didn't know why. She was fearful-... not herself...

"You want me to-... to stay with you, Kagome?"

Releasing her grip on his arm she came to herself, realizing just what she was doing, "Sorry, you don't have- I'm mean if you don't want-..."

He sighed softly. This girl before him never thought of herself. Even now as she was filled with fear she was only interested in what he wanted. He didn't have to stay. At least that was what she said, but he could feel that she wanted him to stay, needed him. He had said he needed to watch out for her, so he would do what he said.

So as he sat down beside her he looked directly into the eyes for which he was so grateful to see were brown. Gently, and unlike himself he whispered, "Well, what if I want to stay?"

"Oh, InuYasha, would you do that for me?"

He was surprised to find himself blushing as she pulled him down to lie beside her. So, simply and without thought he just said, "Keh," and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

* * *

_Kagome found herself standing there, watching the soldiers depart from their loved ones._

_'Where am I?' she asked herself, and realized she was unable to speak._

_'Who is that?' she thought._

_There stood a girl, holding on to one soldier as if he were leaving forever._

_"You will return to me? Won't you?" she begged him, "You won't forget me?"_

_"Jaigiya... I could never forget you. I will return!" The man promised._

_With one last embrace, he left her to follow the other soldiers. He was going to war and what neither of them knew was that was the last time they would see each other... Forever..._

_'What are you doing?' Kagome wanted to yell after him, "There are plenty of men! Don't leave her!'_

_"Come back to me..."_

* * *

Morning finally came. Kagome awoke only to find InuYasha's place cold and the sun barely risen. She rose to search for him, only to find him sitting by the window, a solemn look spread across his face. Even though he seemed worried, she still felt warmth in her heart as she gazed at him. He hadn't seemed to have yet felt her stare. He just kept staring out that window. Why did he look so upset? Why did he look so worried? 

"What's wrong," she asked stroking his hair.

He sighed and placed a hand on hers which rested on his shoulder.

"I can't fight tonight, Kagome..."

Her free hand stopped the caressing of his sliver locks and she stepped before his face with a serious expression.

"Why?" she asked, "Why not?"

"Because, tonight's... Tonight's the new moon..."

Silence...

Then, "What are you going to do?"

With another sigh, he said, "I can't fight but... I have to. I can't leave you guys alone."

"No! Please don't do it. They'll kill you without your powers!"

The new moon... This meant complete loss of any demonic power he had, and nothing but mortality. For one whole night there would be no claws, no fangs, no tetsusaiga, nothing.

He hated it. He hated feeling so weak, but Kagome was right. They would kill him if he fought. One human against an army of demons was hopeless.

"Run, InuYasha. Get away from here before the others wake up."

This option he was actually considering. But now that he and Kagome had an official bond, maybe not as strong as marriage but a bond nonetheless, he wouldn't leave her to defend herself. He was too afraid she would transform again, and he wouldn't be there to stop it.

"No! I won't leave you alone. If you fight, I fight too. If I can't fight as a human than neither can you."

"I-InuYasha..."

Why... Why did he always look out for her? Sometimes she just couldn't believe that he actually loved her. She felt as if she'd done nothing to deserve it, then he goes and does something like this.

"Get your things and we'll leave," he whispered.


	7. Faded Autumn

**READ ME!!!**

**a/n: Hey guys guess what? I'm alive! I know, its been forever but I told you I would update as soon as I could and I did. I've finally had a break-through with my writers block. After watching 65 episodes of InuYasha in a row (that's right from one to sixty-five) and it took 2 days (almost non-stop) and it gave me a whole lot of ideas so... I'M BACK! Now, if you go back to the previous chapters you'll see they are all edited (spelling and grammar, I finally go microsoft word!) also I added vocabulary if there are words in Japanese (for you non-Japanese speakers) and there is one in Korean (you'll find out why I have Korean words later). And I added chapter titles and a recap of the last chapter (usually my favorite quote from the last chapter.) _And _to make up for the long months I've taken off with that terrible writers block I'm giving you all a present... So, you can expect chapter eight either later tonight or early tomorrow.**

* * *

**Title: He'll Never Tell**

**Summary:A little innocent contest is harmless right? Oh,how wrong they were. Confession leads to passion... Soon InuYasha and Kagome find their love being put to the test by enemies who don't approve of this new bond between a human and a halfdemon.**

**Disclaimer: Hey! I'm taking InuYasha for a walk today!**

**Inu: You little-... ((**Censored))

**Shina: (bops Inu on nose) No, bad Inu! Watch your mouth! Don't make me get Kagome in here!**

**Inu: Kagome?! Where is she?! What have you done with her? I swear, if you've hurt even one hair on her head you'll regret the day you met me!**

**Shina: (rolls eyes) InuYasha! If you keep that up, I'll never let you go!**

**Inu: You mean... I might get out of here?**

**Shina: Yeah, I mean, I'm just barrowing you after all. _It's not like I own you..._**

**Vocabulary_-_**

**Ohaiyou-gozaimasu _-_ Japanese word for _Good Morning!_**

* * *

**_Enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_

_"Because, tonight's... Tonight's the new moon..." _

* * *

Chapter 7 

Faded Autumn

* * *

_She stood there for who knows how long. Waiting was never this easy before. Yet somehow, waiting for him seemed like nothing. Time didn't move. The wind blew. The flowers bloomed then faded away with the winter, and still she waited. If he would ever return, she didn't really know, but forever she would wait. _

_Kagome watched from a distance. The girls long black hair blew around her face with the shifting wind. The seasons seemed to be constantly changing, and within seconds spring became fall, and fall became winter. Snow covered the hill where she stood, waiting. _

_Kagome shivered with her fingertips burning and snowflakes locking onto her eyelashes. _

_"Let's go indoors," Kagome suggested – (and nearly begged). _

_Then she remembered that her voice could not be heard. _

_That's why she was so astonished to hear a response. _

_"No," the girl said, "He'll come back. I know he will…." _

* * *

"Kagome," the voice of one who was ever impatient made her jump. 

Her eyes shot open as she came face-to-face with two golden orbs. There was no girl, or hill, or boy gone to war. But there_ was_ snow. There was plenty of snow.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked him.

"Not long," he replied, "I went to go get some things together and you sort of drifted off."

"Oh…."

"Here," he tossed her his horai, "You'll need this it's cold."

"Thank you."

He was worried. She could just tell. It was going to be difficult to get out without the others noticing, she knew that. She just didn't understand what was upsetting him so much. Perhaps it was the task of abandoning his comrades in such a serious battle. Yes, that was it. She decided to go with that answer. It was obvious _and_ she didn't have to deal with the misery of worrying _for_ him.

Then, "We should get going; the others will be waking up soon."

With a sigh she said, "Yeah, you're right."

She stood, feeling her back aching from the wall she had been sleeping against. After massaging it for a few seconds, she gathered her things and followed him out the door.

* * *

"Hey, Miroku," Sango began as they sat at the table. 

"Yes, what is it?" he replied.

She took a bowl of rice and began serving herself some of the other foods available, "Don't you think we should be getting InuYasha and Kagome up? It's getting kinda' late and they late and they need to eat something."

The monk smiled, "I wouldn't be in such a hurry to get to Kagome's room. You see…" He leaned in and whispered, "InuYasha wasn't in his room when I went to wake him this morning."

Sango covered her mouth to prevent the gasp from escaping.

"You don't think he's-…." She looked over her shoulder then whispered, "You don't think he's with Kagome do you?"

He shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised."

* * *

The cool autumn had become winter and just like in her dream Kagome was chilled with snow. She shivered fiercely and was falling behind. InuYasha wasn't being exactly patient with her. He didn't seem to understand. He never really felt extreme cold- (unless he was in his human form) –and didn't know what it was like to experience for long. 

"Come on Kagome!" He yelled from a distance.

"I-I'm c-coming!" she replied trying her best to seem as angry as she felt. But through the harsh snow it was almost impossible, almost as if everything was lost in the white nothingness. The only way to make a point was to emphasis it greatly. Her anger wasn't completely towards him- (though a great deal of it was) –she also felt anger to the snow and the fact that it was so cold.

Kagome took a few steps through the icy snow when suddenly her foot dropped deeper than she'd expected and she was buried in snow. InuYasha heard her shriek from behind.

"Kagome?" He ran as best he could back to where she'd fallen, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

She began to come to her feet when an incredible pain shot from her ankle up her leg. A painful scream rang out before she fell to the ground for a second time.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

"It's my ankle," she began trying to hide her tears of pain, "It's twisted or something."

His fingers sent chills through her body as they ran down her leg and wrapped into the wet edge of her stocking, revealing a bruised ankle. Kagome winced at the stinging, but strangely, his touch seemed to ease her pain.

"You sprained it, you klutz," he laughed.

_'At least he's acting more like himself again,' _Kagome thought with a sigh of relief.

Her eyes were pressing on him and he could feel it. She was giving another one of those looks, those looks of sympathy.

"What's with that look?" he asked almost coldly.

She took no offense. She was used to this tone coming from him.

"How much farther do you think we'll have to go?" She asked ignoring his previous question.

"Huh?"

She didn't subdue him! She didn't even yell at him!

It had been days since he'd acted like his old self. He'd seemed much kinder, gentler.

_'Not that I'm complaining,_' she thought,_ 'the only thing that bothers me is how worried he's acted along with it.' _

Ever since the other night he'd been much more protective of her, not only from Koga, but almost as if… from a secret.

"We'll travel until dark," he finally answered, "though I'll have to carry you the rest of the way."

He seemed almost put out, like he'd expected something like this. Did he think she was weak? No, she didn't want him to think that. If just for him, she had to be strong. So as he leaned in to pick her up, she reacted more quickly than she had intended to.

"NO!" He froze, "I-I mean… don't worry about me. I can handle myself fine.

"Don't kid yourself, you can't even stand and you know it!"

"I can too! Just watch me!"

Grasping onto a tree for support, Kagome struggled to her feet. She had to do it. She had to be strong. InuYasha couldn't see her weak. But her ankle screamed with pain, as did she. Falling to the ground a second time, she knew what kind of look he was giving her without even glancing at him. He was giving her a look of sympathy.

She winced at her own humiliation.

_'Oh no, now I'm probably going to start crying. I can't cry now, not when he already thinks so little of me.'_

His face returned to its usual frustrated expression, "See? I told you. You're not strong enough to stand, not in your condition."

Despite all her efforts, a teardrop fell. She _was_ weak. Now what would she do?

"I'm sorry," she whispered, though she knew he could hear her, "I'm sorry for being so weak."

Things had gone a little more back to normal than he'd intended, but they'd gone back nonetheless, which was exactly what he'd wanted.

"Oh, Kagome, is that what you're upset about?"

She didn't mean to. Yet before she knew it, she was buried in his chest. It was almost like it was instinct.

"Kagome, you're not weak at all! What on earth made you think that?"

"Well," she sniffed, "You were acting so… I don't know, different. But it was normal, you know? It was the way you used to act, before we… Well, you know, before we got serious."

He knew he'd acted different over the past few days. He'd been sort of… out of character, but he had reasons for going back to the old ways. They just weren't reasons he was ready to talk about yet. But it didn't matter. It was about Kagome, not him.

"Kagome?"

She looked up.

He sighed, "Get on my back."

"Kagome, you and I've got a _whole_ lot to talk about."

* * *

"Miroku," Sango began, "Don't you think it strange how close InuYasha and Kagome have grown. I mean, it's almost unnatural." 

He smiled and shook his head, "But if you recall, my dear Sango, InuYasha and Kagome have been in love for quite some time now and only just recently have they really been showing it. I expect it's simply a phase of lovers. They'll go back to normal soon enough."

Without warning, the small fox appeared on his shoulder.

"I hope not," Shippo said, "It's kind of nice not having them fighting all the time and to have InuYasha treating Kagome right for a change."

"Have either of ye taken the time to check on InuYasha or Kagome?"

""Kaede!"" Miroku and Sango exclaimed in unison.

"Ohaiyou gozaimasu!" she replied.

Shippo pranced from Miroku's shoulder to that of the priestess.

"Good morning to you too!" he replied cheerfully, "Are you feeling better?" Shippo asked.

"Aye, child, much better," she responded with a kind smile.

"What's this about InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

* * *


	8. Revealing Truth

**Title: He'll Never Tell**

**Summary:A little innocent contest is harmless right? Oh,how wrong they were. Confession leads to passion... Soon InuYasha and Kagome find their love being put to the test by enemies who don't approve of this new bond between a human and a halfdemon.**

**Disclaime: Hey everybody! Inu and I have been having so much fun together! Right Inu?**

**Inu:SHUT-UP! Where's Kagome?!**

**Shina: I already told you didn't I?**

**Inu: What?**

**Shina: She'll pick you up when the story's over**

**_I'm only keeping you for a little while..._**

**Inu: (sighs with relief)**

**Shina: Of course, I'll have to kidnap you again for the sequel.**

**Inu: NOOOOOO!!!**_

* * *

_

**Okay guys, I'm going to New York for a couple of days but I promise to write while I'm there and type it up when I get back. I'm on spring break so I'm trying to get as much done as I can.**

_

* * *

_

_"Kagome, you and I've got a _whole_ lot to talk about."_

* * *

Chapter 8 

Revealing Truth

* * *

It had been hours… hours of silence that was almost pure. Kagome expected it to be about midday and her ankle was exactly healed. How could a sprained ankle heal in a few hours? She was a bit put-out with InuYasha. He hadn't been very gentle with her over their time of travel and her entire leg throbbed in pain. 

He finally came to a stop in the snowy forest.

"We'll rest for a while," he said quietly after setting her down.

She frowned. That was the first thing he'd said in hours. _Sure_, they had a lot to talk about? Why then had he not said a word?! What was it he was thinking?

He couldn't look at her, he just couldn't. She was expecting something from him, but it was something he was ready to give. But then again, he'd told himself that it didn't matter what he wanted, it was about Kagome. Feeling her eyes bearing down on him, he began to pace nervously in front of her.

Perhaps she shouldn't stare so coldly at him. She knew he was nervous, she knew it was something big he was about to tell her but she didn't know what to think of the whole situation. The hanyou wasn't exactly the best with words. She was sure he was probably arguing with himself at that very moment.

_'What am I going to do?!' _InuYasha thought to himsel_f, 'Kagome means the world to me and what if I scare her away?!' _

That was the last thing he wanted. Losing Kagome was his worst fear, and if he told her everything she might never speak to him again.

She suddenly remembered what happened earlier.

_"Come with me, I need to talk to you." _

He'd tried to tell her something. When she asked whether or not it was important…. She remembered his response perfectly.

"_Fairly_," was all he'd said.

"Fairly," was a yes. That meant he'd had something important to tell her. Was that what he was trying to tell her now?

He paused mid-step and turned to her. His mouth opened. He was about to say something! …But he closed it and turned away, continuing his pacing.

Kagome's fist clenched. She'd been waiting and waiting, watching him do his ridiculous pacing.

_'Be patient_,' she told herself, '_It will pay off, just wait_.'

"Okay, look, Kagome," he finally began.

She raised an eyebrow, "So you can talk, can you?"

She hadn't noticed how terribly fearful he looked. That is… until now. What had she done? Her snapping at him like that made him look only ten times worse, and that cold glare hadn't helped much either. Inside she knew how much it took for him to say just that much. Now he looked hurt and the way his eyes ran her over made her heart ache.

"Kagome…." He blinked, "You know don't you?"

She waited for a moment and when she still didn't comprehend, she shook her head.

"What is it I'm supposed to know?"

His shoulders fell with relief. Her tone was much softer now. She wasn't as cold anymore.

He gave her a soft smile, almost like a weakened smirk, and bent down to check on her ankle.

"How does it feel?" he asked, his eyes still refusing to meet hers, "D-does it hurt?"

She blinked in surprise.

"Okay, InuYasha, you're scaring me."

He let out a stiff laugh. Finally, he met her eyes. To her surprise, his were glossy, almost as if he was ready to cry.

"Oh, Kagome, you know don't you?" This time his tone was almost pleading.

She didn't reply. What was it she was supposed to know?

"Know what? InuYasha, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

He grasped her face in his hands and pulled her towards him, meeting her lips passionately. He grasped onto her as if she were life itself.

Finally, he pulled away. The words came at last, an explanation.

"Do you know… how much I love you?"

'_He … said it. It's the second time but it still feels so new. Him telling me he loves me and kissing me like that…. What could it mean?' _

"No, I guess you don't. In fact, I know you don't. There's no way you could. There are no words for it."

She couldn't breathe, "I-InuYasha…."

Now he was ready. He could tell her. Even though he was trembling with fear, he knew he could at least get the words out of his mouth. Though, he wasn't sure they would come out in the right order.

"I-InuYasha you're… trembling…. What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "There's nothing really _wrong_. I just… hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner."

No, she could tell there was something wrong here. He was asking for her forgiveness! That meant he must have dept something really big from her!

* * *

"He's gone!" Shippo exclaimed. 

"Miroku, are you sure you couldn't find InuYasha anywhere?" Sango asked.

The monk sighed, "I've already told you, I've searched every treetop and every hut. He's nowhere to be found, gone.

Sango thought to herself. If it was true that InuYasha was gone, that meant they were without the _wind scar _in battle. None of the others could slay a hundred demons in one sweep. Something like the _wind scar_ would have been so helpful against an army of demons.

"At least we still have Kagome," Miroku sighed.

"Actually…."

"Oh no…. Don't tell me, she went with InuYasha."

Shippo laughed nervously at the monk's current expression.

"Well, isn't it lucky for us that those two stick together so easily," Sango spat sarcastically.

'_How could they run out on us like that?_' She thought, '_Right before a battle. It's so unlike them!" _

Almost as if reading her thoughts Kaede said, "Do not be so quick to judge."

"What do you mean?"

Kaede sighed, "Do ye not even remember what tonight be?"

* * *

"Kagome, according to humans you and I are no more than a couple of kids in love," InuYasha began as he held her in his arms, "But according to demons…. It's different." 

"How different?" she asked.

She knew this was hard enough for him. So she knew she had to do her best and seem as gentle and understanding as possible. It worried her. She hadn't really thought of the outcome when she'd spent that night with him. They only thing she'd thought about was then and there. She didn't ever think she'd be here now.

"According to demons we're- we're… married."

She pulled back. He was lying, he had to be. There was no way she was married, not now! She was only fifteen! She wasn't even old enough to have spent the night with him, she knew that now. So how in the world was she supposed to believe she was _married_?

"Wh-wh-what?!" she screamed, "I can't be married! I'm too young! I haven't even started high school yet!"

"Calm down, Kagome, please!"

That had gone much better than he'd expected.

"We aren't married."

"I-…. We aren't?"

"Are you a demon?"

"No."

"Then we're not married."

"What?"

He sighed. This was _so_ much easier than he'd thought it would be. Kagome hadn't left him and obviously had no intention of doing so... at least… not for now.

"I have just one more question," Kagome said slowly.

"What is it?"

In his mind she should just ask away. He'd been so worried that she would leave him after finding out they were practically married. Now he closed his eyes peacefully and listened to the sound of her voice. She was still there with him and that was all that mattered.

"InuYasha, why did you suddenly start treating me like before?"

He opened one eye, "I didn't want any other demon to know, Kagome. If my enemies found out about you they would surely attack you. I wasn't sure if you were strong enough to handle that yet. That's why I had to tell you. Kagome, those days we spent in a romantic bliss were the best days of my life, but I could either continue n those days and risk losing you or I could go back to the old ways and be a little less obvious with my feelings for you, in which, being sure you were safe. I was afraid, Kagome. I was terrified that you would leave me after I told you the news about us being mates."

'_So that's why he was trembling so much. That's why it was so hard for him to tell me-…. Wait, did he just say mates?' _

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha were gone! That was bad enough, but it was about to get worse. 

"Sango!" Miroku called, "I just talked to some of the villagers."

"Really, what's wrong then?"

"They said that Jiro, the man who asked us here, is gone!"

"Why would Jiro leave right before a battle?!" Sango exclaimed.

This was when the monk smiled, "That's just it! There isn't going to be a battle!"

"Miroku, what do you mean?"

No battle? What could this mean?

"The demons that were surrounding us retreated and we're safe!" Shippo piped in happily.

_'No, there is something wrong here. InuYasha and Kagome left… and so did the demons.' _Her eyes widened_, 'that means…." _

"Miroku, it was all a trap!"

His smile faded, "What?"

"It was a trap for InuYasha and Kagome! Don't you see? When they left, so did the demons! They were after them the whole time!"

"And it was set for the night of the new moon!" Miroku followed, "The one night InuYasha has no demonic power!"

Sango picked up hiraikotsu from its resting place against the wall, "We have to find them. We have to find InuYasha and Kagome, they're in danger!"

"Someone doesn't want them together…."


	9. The New Moon

** READ THIS CAUSE YOU LOVE THE AUTHOR!!!!! (or just to get an idea of what's going on.)**

**For those of you who didn't get my author's note, I took a break to work on my original stories but now I'm back. (well that was a long sentece)**

**Yes! I'm finally back and I can't tell you how good it feels! Thanks for your patience. I got alot of origingal stuff done. I even started a new story! (not fanfiction.) This chapter's pretty dramatic so buckle your seatbelts! Then the next chapter will be up in about three days or so and it will be angsty! Then I think we'll have a drama break and have some cutsie-fun-fluffy-comedy (mmm... my favorite). But it won't be long before it's MORE DRAMA!!!! AHHH! Oh no! I'm telling you what's gonna happen! Bad Shina, bad! They'll just have to read it and find out! SO READ! READ! READ!!!!!! And if you have any ideas, let me know.**

**(points onward) ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

* * *

**Title: He'll Never Tell**

**Summary:A little innocent contest is harmless right? Oh,how wrong they were. Confession leads to passion... Soon InuYasha and Kagome find their love being put to the test by enemies who don't approve of this new bond between a human and a halfdemon.**

**Disclaimer: Well I can't really say much except that I don't own InuYasha. I know I'm awesome but not that awesome... **

_

* * *

_

* * *

Chapter 9 

The New Moon

* * *

Dark was drawing near, yet through her grogginess Kagome pondered the words previously spoken. 

_'Mate,'_ was just such and odd word choice. It seemed so familiar… but she just couldn't place where she'd heard it before.

She turned her head and rested on InuYasha's left shoulder instead of his right. For so long had she been riding like this on his back that she even considered walking to be better! She really didn't mind being carried as much as the ride itself. He constantly had to jump then land again roughly. And what followed? Why, nothing more than another jump! She didn't know how much more she, or her ankle, could take.

"InuYasha," she mumbled.

He simply continued running.

"InuYasha," she said again, this time catching his attention.

"Do you think we could stop for a minute? I don't think I can take much more of your jumping around like this!"

He sighed and slowed to a stop. She settled down on a large stone while he took another anxious look at her ankle.

Then, he finally spoke, "How's it feel?"

She smiled at his concern and answered softly, "it's fine."

He shook his head poorly, "This is all my fault. I was in such a rush to get away from there that I let you get hurt in the process."

"No, InuYasha, don't blame yourself! I was just careless. That's all."

"I'm sorry," he pulled up and kissed her softly.

She giggled quietly to herself, "You always go soft when the new moon's coming."

"Speaking of which…." He looked over to see the setting sun.

The moonless night itself was enough to make him hide, but tonight there was more to it. What he hadn't told Kagome was that he'd picked up the scent of demons following them hours ago… lots and lots of demons.

"We should keep moving. I know of a village not too far from here."

* * *

"Alright, I can feel the demonic aura heading this way." 

Sango nodded in agreement, "Hopefully, InuYasha's picked-up on their scent, but we can't rely on that entirely. It _is_ the new moon. His powers will be waning now that it's getting dark."

But only as they finished did the approaching (and very familiar) tornado appear in the distance. Before either could blink twice, Koga came to a halt at the edge of their shadows.

"Where's the mutt?!" Koga demanded in a snarl, "I'm gonna rip him to pieces!"

Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes. It wasn't like they hadn't heard _that_ one before.

"I'm serious, you two! You better hurry-up and tell me or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Sango interrupted while raising a skeptical eyebrow, "You know _Kagome_ wouldn't like it very much if you hurt her friends."

"Besides," Miroku continued for her, "If we knew where InuYasha was we wouldn't be _looking for him_."

The monk was sure to make the last bit very clear for the wolf. That would keep him quiet for a while. But Koga had a few things to make clear himself.

"I don't care what happens to the mutt, so don't start thinkin' that! It's Kagome I'm worried about, all right?"

Eyes were rolled a second time.

* * *

The sun came to its final stage of setting. InuYasha cursed softly to himself. He was changing. His hair faded to ebony black. His claws became nonexistent, along with his fangs, and the worst part was there was nothing he could do about it. 

Kagome sighed.

His anger was so unnecessary. She didn't understand why he hated being human so much. He'd always said it was because he was so weak when the transformation took place, but she had a feeling there was something more to it….

The village InuYasha spoke of was small, simple and quiet. Kagome simply adored this quaint little gathering of people. She was sure she- no, they- could stay there forever.

"Too bad we don't have Miroku to pull off a fake exorcism for us," the new human InuYasha sighed as he stretched and yawned. Kagome took notice.

"You're tired?" she asked sweetly.

He nodded.

She giggled a bit before saying, "You must be, especially now that you're human."

He sighed again, "I don't know how we're going to get these people to let us stay…. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. We'll just ask."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, yeah, I can see it now. _Knock, knock, _Yes, we were wondering if we could just stay here for a while, we're only being hunted by demons."

He didn't mean to let that last part slip but some how it escaped him. For a moment he'd forgotten that he hadn't told Kagome about the army of demons following them. Now he realized his mistake and regretted it once he saw the look on her face.

Kagome's eyes were wide, "D-demons? InuYasha…. Why didn't you tell me?"

He couldn't seem to find the right words to excuse his behavior.

"Just how much more are you keeping from me? Do you do this _all_ the time?" Her voice was accusing but pleading, "Do you just _lie_ to me all the time?"

"I-…."

"First you don't tell me about the whole 'mates' thing and now we're being followed by demons?!"

"You said you weren't mad about that!" He cried in frustration.

"I wasn't! That is until I found out that you were lying to me about something else too! How can you expect me to believe anything you say anymore?!"

They both gritted their teeth, glaring at one another. InuYasha could remember how earlier it had seemed impossible that they could ever fight again. Yet here they were, yelling at each other just like old times.

Kagome looked around. The once quiet village had a few people peeking through their windows to see what all the noise was about. She could hear mumbling from some who'd actually come outside. Some were whispering about demons and mates and wondering all sorts of odd things aloud.

"Look," he sighed, "Can we just drop it for now?"

She wouldn't look at him, but shrugged coldly.

He rolled his eyes. "_Women_," he muttered.

A sudden crash broke through the village in a wave of falling trees. There were screams followed by other crashes. Growls and shrieks of demons came ringing up to their ears. It was too late. There was no where to run.

"Kagome get down!" InuYasha cried tackling her to the ground only just in time for a large snake-like youkai to dive over them.

Something pulsed though Kagome as his body crushed hers. There was a jewel shard nearby and it was growing closer. She could only peek through his falling hair to see a faint glow in the distance.

The name had come dripping from her mouth before she could stop it, "J-Jiro…."

"Jiro?" InuYasha whispered returning to his feet.

It was true. The man who had come for them earlier, begging them to save his village, was standing before them and at the head of the youkai.

He was the first to speak, "'Jiro?' Ah, yes… that was the name of this man wasn't it? Well his body served me well, but I don't need it anymore."

His claw-like nails dug into the side of his own face, pouring blood all the way down his arm. He began to lift the skin away, ripping his own face to pieces.

"Kagome, cover your eyes," InuYasha ordered sharply, though he seemed to do it for her burying her face against his chest.

She could hear the screams and gasps of the villagers and the laughter of- well, whoever this guy really was- accompanied by the tearing of skin and the dripping of blood.

InuYasha released her, giving the sign that it was alright now. Though Kagome had no idea how she could possibly look at a mutilated body and it be _okay_. But there stood a new man. He was incredibly tall (which was opposite of the stout Jiro) and unbelievably skinny. His face was thin lined, pale as moonlight and surrounded by flowing blonde hair.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My real name is Takahiro, not that it really matters. You will be devoured by my demons before I'd even care to let you take a turn with the introductions." He sighed flipping a golden lock over his shoulder. He seemed bored with it all.

"I don't see why Naraku was so desperate to kill you. You look only human to me. But," he shrugged, "if that's what he wants that's what he'll get. He pays well, after all."

"Naraku sent you?" InuYasha asked while cautiously placing an arm around Kagome.

Takahiro blinked, "Well yes, why else would I come after you? I have nothing against you personally, believe me. I'm sure in another situation we could be great friends but-…." He flipped his hair a second time accompanying it with another sigh.

"You really think it'll be that easy to kill me?" InuYasha laughed coldly.

Takahiro shrugged, "He did say it would be easier on the night of the new moon."

Kagome gasped softly. How could Naraku know about the night of InuYasha's weakness? Worst of all, how was InuYasha going to get out of this?

InuYasha's thought followed a similar pattern. Naraku must have had a spy somewhere or something. Someone had to have been listening in while he spoke of the night of the new moon… someone he wouldn't have noticed even with his keen senses.

"You should probably get the girl out of the way. We wouldn't want her to get hurt," Takahiro suggested waving his hand in a sort of _shooing_ motion. "Besides, she's already been taken care of."

An aged woman motioned for Kagome to join them inside the small house. She followed in gratefully.

InuYasha looked back at her nervously. She seemed fine…. What did this guy mean by 'Already taken care of?' And how in the world was he supposed to fight off an army of demons along with their psycho leader?

"Thank-you so much," Kagome whispered to the elder.

The woman smiled and nodded, though her smile that was once comforting quickly faded.

She said, "How did you get into this mess?! Demons and…. Oh my!"

A large cluster of demons came plunging down toward InuYasha. He quickly took a dive toward the shadows, and then suddenly… disappeared.

"InuYasha…" Kagome whispered, "InuYasha! Where are you?!"

Her voice was now panicked and screaming she called for him. He couldn't just evaporate like that, but… he couldn't be dead… could he?

She couldn't breathe. She really couldn't breathe. It became so obvious that the woman shook her saying, "Girlie? Are you alright?" and when Kagome didn't respond she began to shake her even harder, "Breathe girl, breathe!"

Only then did Kagome begin to gasp for air.

* * *

Meanwhile, InuYasha found himself in an empty clearing. He wasn't quite sure exactly where he was. There were lights, glowing lights, but he wasn't sure why. 

_'I must have been knocked out or….' _

He made the effort to sit up, but only then did he feel the dizzying pain stab through his chest. That was when he noticed the blood stains seeping through his newly discovered bandages.

The hanyou cursed softly to himself. He was injured and not only was he still human, but there was a battle out there just waiting for him.

"Try not to move too much," a cool mellow voice ordered.

"What-…? wh- who's there?" his voice was weak and his vision was blurry.

A long, pale, snake-like demon flew over his head, followed by two or three others.

_'Soul collectors….' _

It all made sense now. The glowing lights, the soul collectors, they could all only mean one thing….

"Kikyou?"

"Shhh… It's all right, InuYasha," she soothed.

Being the stubborn one he was, he ignored her, and tried to come to his feet. She simply gazed at him as he struggled and failed miserably.

"I told not to try to move too much!" she said quietly but still very firmly.

InuYasha continued to ignore her orders and even though he could barely catch his breath he said, "But… Kagome… she's… still out there. I- I have… to save her…."

The priestess simply shook her head, "She's my reincarnation. She'll be fine. For now, you need to rest. Your wounds are serious _and_ you're still human. "

Wringing out the wet cloth she began to dab his forehead gently. As she worked, she spoke quietly, and her words betrayed her actions, "You can't die by their hands. You're _mine…_ You're mine to kill. No one else will have you."

_'Oh, Kikyou… you don't know how wrong you are….'_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the village, Takahiro was _not_ happy. 

"WHERE IS HE?!" He yelled to his allies, "FIND THAT HUMAN, NOW!"

A very human-looking demon (not counting the purple stripes across his face) came to report to his leader, "Sir, there seems to be a barrier in the forest, none of us can find a way to get through!"

"Well, make your way! We need to kill that human tonight!"

"Yes, sir!"

The once calm, cool Takahiro was long gone. He was set to kill and to kill _now_. If anyone got in his way now, they were in big trouble… which is why all villagers hid in their homes, terrified.

Kagome found it strange that Takahiro didn't even think to attack the village. With her past experience, that would be the first thing she'd expect. But if InuYasha really was all they were after, it really wasn't necessary. Then again, was it ever really necessary in the first place?

She wrapped a blanket around the old woman before saying, "Stay here. I don't think these guys intend to hurt anyone except InuYasha, but stay just in case."

The woman, with panic in her eyes, quickly grabbed Kagome's wrist, "But… where are you going to go?"

The miko patted her hand, "I'm going to find InuYasha. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Sneaking quietly until she reached the trees, Kagome found her way to the barrier which had been mentioned by the demons. Her heart began to pound, only one person could put up a barrier like this and she didn't like the combination of a missing InuYasha and _this person_. Yet she gathered all her strength and passed through the barrier without even flinching.

* * *

The world around InuYasha began to grow blurry. He was absolutely exhausted and in tremendous pain. Sleep was just calling to him, whispering temptations and making an appearance as the most wonderful thing possible. But he knew he couldn't sleep. The last time he was unconscious around Kikyou she tried to drag him to Hell. 

Hell just wasn't an option for him right now. Sorry, maybe another time.

Yet despite his best efforts, his heavy lids dropped and his consciousness slipped away.

Kikyou sighed to herself and pulled him into her lap. She began quietly stroking his hair and humming to herself a strange tune.

This was when Kagome found them.

Kikyou did seem to take notice to her presence but as she looked up, her expression did not change. It was unreadable, empty. Her strange humming continued.

Kagome became disgusted. _Her _InuYasha was in the arms of this _dead_ woman, this morbid clay _pot_!

'_Don't touch him. Don't you dare touch him….'_

Suddenly, a familiar yet unfamiliar voice came echoing through her mind.

'_That's right. Hate her. Look at that woman; she's going to steal him from you.' _

Kagome fell to her knees as a memorable red cloud surrounded her. She could feel nothing but hate and pain and she wanted nothing more than for it to go away.

She whispered, "No, InuYasha wouldn't leave me like that…. He just couldn't…."

'_You're lying to yourself. He would and you know it!' _the voice hissed_, 'Just look at him. He looks pretty comfortable with her now. He probably let her lull him to sleep. Why do you let him do this to you?' _

"I love him…."

_'He doesn't love you. He was only telling you that to have some fun. He obviously loves her more than he could ever love you.' _

The tears were streaming down her face as the cloud around her became thicker and more controlling.

She whispered desperately, "What should I do?"

'_Kill him… anyone who gets in your way or tries to stop you. Kill anyone who tries to hurt you the way he did.' _

"But how will I know who's trying to hurt me or to stop me?"

A smirk could be heard in the voice as it said, 'They_ are all going to try to stop you and they will all eventually hurt you. Why not just get rid of them all at once? Then you can finally be safe and no one will ever hurt you again.' _

The shapes and shadows that could once be seen finally faded completely and nothing more could be seen but a blinding sheet of red. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing seemed real anymore.

"Yes…" Kagome whispered, "I will do whatever you say. Then I can finally be safe."


	10. The Blood on Her Hands

**Hey guys, sorry it's late. I've had a little computer trouble and stuff.**

**So...**

* * *

**Title:** He'll Never Tell

**Summary:** A little contest is harmless right? How wrong they were. Confession leads to passion. Soon InuYasha and Kagome find their love being put to the test by those who don't approve of this new bond between human and half demon

**Disclaimer:** How many more of these will I have to do? You'd think people would know by now that I don't own InuYasha!

* * *

'_Kill him… anyone who gets in your way or tries to stop you. Kill anyone who tries to hurt you the way he did.'_

* * *

Chapter 10

The Blood on Her Hands

* * *

Through the darkness, a voice called, "HyeSoo..." _(a/n: It is pronounced like "He-a-sue") _

A young girl appeared before her master with the dark hair surrounding her face and an even darker expression stretched upon it.

"Yes?" She hissed.

"You aren't doing your job. I hired you for a reason. Do you know what that reason is?"

There was no response, and even though nothing could be seen through the thick cloud, he knew she still remained expressionless. He knew she would not reply.

After a long pause, he answered his own question, "Because, I knew you would get the job done."

"I'm doing all I can."

"Yes, but I didn't tell you to play with the girl like this. I told you to _break_ her! I never want to see a dancing light in her eyes again! I want her to never _love _again!"

He paused to emphasis the pain that his twisted smirk brought. Then he said, "I guess you could say I want her to be _just like you_."

The girl flinched.

"Yes…" he hissed, "You remember don't you? He left you and _never came back_."

"DON'T EVER MENTION THAT AGAIN!" She screamed.

The blackened room grew silent.

He smirked once again. This time accompanying it with a small chuckle, "Do your job… and I won't have too."

"Yes… Master Naraku."

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of her name.

She glanced around the trees of midnight, seeking the source. But why did it matter? Why did she care to find the voice? She didn't need anyone. Anyone she met would simply hurt her… the way he did.

_'Oh, yes… You're awake are you? Sorry to leave you like that. I had a bit of business to take care of and I couldn't just leave you to wander on your own, could I?' _

"That voice…."

'_Why yes? Don't you remember me? I'm your only friend.' _

"Yes, I remember you. You are my friend."

Her voice was thick and toneless, no emotion even hinted to appear in her voice.

Suddenly her name was called again.

"Kagome…? Kagome, who are you talking to?"

'_That's him isn't it?' _

"Yes."

'_Well, you just relax, _friend_. Let me take care of this. Just go back to sleep….' _

The voice was just so sweet, so alluring, that she couldn't deny it what it asked. It was her only friend. She must trust it.

_That _was when Kagome fell away, only to awaken to horror.

"InuYasha?" her body said, "Oh, I was so worried about you!"

She dove into his chest clutching tightly to his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her in response, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't realize what had happened until just a bit ago. You see Kikyou-"

"Kikyou?!" she shrieked.

She gazed at him with watering eyes of… _orange_?

Yes the exact color you might get if you mixed a bright glowing red with a chocolate brown.

"InuYasha…?" Her voice was meek and hinted to break at any moment.

Then, suddenly she grasped his shirt and throwing him to the ground with strength her small body couldn't possibly be capable of she screamed, "DO YOU LOVE HER MORE THAN ME?!"

InuYasha's eyes widened in shock; this wasn't Kagome! It couldn't be… could it?

The girl took a deep breath and sighed. With a deep suggestion of sensuality she whispered, "Oh, InuYasha… I'm sorry. That was _so_ mean of me!"

"K-Kagome…?"

"Here," she whispered slipping down to his level.

"Kagome," he whispered.

With a quick smirk she threw her leg over his waist and straddled his hips. She leaned into him so temptingly that he felt his whole being melt. Her lips met his and she began to slowly grind her body against his. The combination of temptation and pressure was just too much for him. Being human, it was hard to control his emotions and before he could stop himself a small moan escaped him.

She pulled back, "Oh, well it looks like I found a weakness of yours!" Her voice was overjoyed at this.

'_No,' _he thought, '_There's something wrong with her! I can't let her distract me like this!' _

Gathering every bit of strength he could muster within his human form, he forced the girl away from him.

He was looking at her in such a way that simply screamed disgust.

A tear rolled down her cheek as for just a moment the orange glow faded and the original chocolate brown appeared in her eyes as the true Kagome to whisper, "InuYasha…? You hate me don't you?"

There she was, his Kagome! He began to reach for her…

…but her eyes began to glow once again with the bright red light.

"No! No! Kagome stay with me! Don't leave me!"

With a dark voice, cool and piercing she whispered, "You are nothing to me now," and ran towards the village.

* * *

Through the trees appeared the silhouette of a female. She must have been young, no more than sixteen. She was innocent and kind. Her hair was black as the night which surrounded her and her eyes glowed as red as the hate her once pure soul now felt.

That was when she killed the first few. Oh, how good it felt to snap their necks between her hands one by one. But this grew boring after a while and all that screaming was beginning to get obnoxious.

She stepped up beside her partner, "So, Takahiro, how should we kill the others?"

He smirked, "So you finally got full control, huh? Well, I don't know. Do whatever you want. Just hurry and get it done before the sun rises."

She nodded and took a step toward a small group of villagers huddled together.

He called to her, "Do your job, HyeSoo."

She nodded on last time and took the sword from his hand.

* * *


End file.
